GAMES OF FATE
by APSH
Summary: Hinata yet again escaped an apparent death during the pursuit of Sasuke, another twisted game of fate begins when she found herself in the custody of an unexpected person. She vows to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha, to gain acknowledgement from Naruto. Where does this choice will lead her to? 1sidedNaruHina, NaruSaku. LATER Sasuhina, rated M for reasons R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Games of Fate**

_I give my life to you..  
And wonder all my way to death..  
In hopes that you could find something that I couldn't..  
Love.__._

* * *

**1**

* * *

_An outright doomed failure..  
__I think those words suits me very well..  
__but in the last moments of my death?..  
__you see.. I was able to break free from that shell  
__And I was a fully grown butterfly who wont even live..  
__for a single day with my newly formed wings..  
__the life that was granted to me were only about..  
__30-180 seconds..  
__before I crash down, with unbelievable speed and magnitude..  
__falling away from life, facing death.._

* * *

I couldn't make out most of my life that I've lived. It was all so blurry, mind numbing, filled with heart aches and purposeless.. I chased after someone that was never meant to be mine all this time. I guess Neji-nisan was right, I am a failure, I have been a sore loser all my life. But now, I am happy, that I have lived a purposeless life, to be able to throw it away for these two; my good friend, and my only true love.

Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan.. these two were selected by Godaime Hokage-sama for this mission. There were three group of us, Neji-nisan was with Kiba-kun and Lee-kun on the other side of the mountain, Sai-kun, Shino-kun and Shikamaru-kun were trailing behind us. We're near the borders of Otogakure, I was assigned to be with former team seven's two members. My job was to help them locate Uchiha-san's whereabouts, I was to borrow my power of white eyes to find and then tract down the last surviving Uchiha-san for his 2 team mates.

We had the war settled together with our allied countries' shinobis, Uchiha Madara and Tobi was defeated. Now since Orochimaru has been miraculously revived, we had an enemy to vanquish and a fleeing old friend to catch up with. Naruto-kun fought Uchiha-san with all his might, they were hospitalized in Konoha after that. 3 long weeks after, Uchiha-san elopes again, and we had to find for him. We have been travelling for what it could be counted as days, I was silent and barely spoke along the journey. The other two members would've thought this was a joke, Tsunade-sama sent me with the only two people who didn't want to see me, they must've thought, this as a sick mockery of the Godaime. I smiled pitifully, at myself.

I remembered his words, he said that he already had eyes for his team mate, and he could only regard me as a good friend of his, nothing more. I wasn't shocked by the truth he spoke, but I was relieved. That he finally showed his honest answer. He showed me that I was appreciated, and wasn't neglected, our bond of friendship will not change and that he will always be there if I needed him. He had assured me of that. Meanwhile, with Sakura-chan, she was showing the signs of guilty pangs, she sees me with a worried glance every time she had to look at me. I was sure that she thinks I am jealous of her, or hate her for taking away the only one I love. But no.. that wasn't it. She couldn't even look me in the eyes, I know that she still has lingering feeling for Uchiha-san. She didn't try to deny it, but her growing feelings for Naruto-kun weren't a lie either. I hope she had it enough, living with lies.. hopefully I was the only one left. I don't want any friend of mine to suffer the same fate as me. It is unbearable, even for the strongest, what off a weakling like me can do with it?

After passing the Valley of the End, we had a lot of steep mountains to trek down, I was feeling so useless, afraid that I would slow them down, I was pushing with my limit, until at one point I was depleted with chakra, and was severely punished with a terrible fall. Sakura-chan had to heal me, and Naruto-kun had to carry me along the journey. I felt hurt, I didn't know why I couldn't do anything right? Why I ended up doing the wrong? My eyes watered and I hid them under the veil of my bangs, so that Naruto-kun doesn't see them, I was pathetic.. I knew, he could feel everything going on inside me. Surprisingly, he could read what I was thinking with just by looking at me, was I that transparent to him? Honestly, both of us are alike, as if we came from the same core that is why he could see through me every time I was depressed.

I was stupid even to hide those tears, but what is the best that I could do? Nothing.. I felt his strong arms holding me in bridal style as he leaps of from branch to branch, I felt his gaze wasn't on me, but his mind was.. he gripped my shoulder firmly but gently re-assuring that I wasn't a burden. I knew, he was a kind man. I could feel Sakura-chan's fleeting gaze on both of us, from time to time, as if a live scare crow watching over its harvest of ripening corn field. I felt her worry, but it was unnecessary. I wouldn't take Naruto-kun away. I wasn't meant to be in his heart no matter how much it is alike to mine.

_Maybe we weren't really meant to be together.._

_maybe I wasn't good enough for you.._

_I never was.._

_And.. you deserve better._

I never wanted to think about it, but my thoughts knew well of me. Truthfully, I was tortured to the maximum level by the rejection. Yes, as everyone could see, I was crying silently, as if the dam of tears in my eyes could put off the fire of hurt and agony rising in the pit of my stomach, as if it could calm my hurting heart, but it did nothing more than to add to the pain I have already been suffering. I had to try my level best to get out of it for this mission, but looks like Im still worthless, me being the emotional racket doesn't help always, and it didn't now. I cant hold those flowing tears back into my eyes as my body lay limp in his arms, I stared ahead as he did, watching with my doujutsu activated, at least I was useful for that. Thanks to the genes.

Ironically, I felt my heart sunken and it still didn't stop beating madly against my ribs, he was holding me against him so tightly, warmly, comfortably, this was the closest I could get to him. My heart doesn't seem to calm down from my past feelings for him. How can it be? It was there ever since I could think rationally.. it has been there for years.. and it isn't something I could forget that easily.. I hope I wont be living on it for too long. I think he knew I was crying against him, duh.. obviously, who wouldn't feel their shirt getting wet from tears of the woman in their arms? Naruto-kun wasn't exactly clever, but he wasn't an outright idiot like me either. His hold on me was getting even tighter, unable to hold my sobs with a byakugan activated, I hiccupped, it caught more unwanted attention from Sakura-chan. I clenched my sleeves trying to hold as much as I can. Oddly, I think I was lucky, who could have had the chance to weep on the shoulders of the one that broke their heart? I closed my eyelids tight, and suddenly my heart skipped a beat. He.. Naruto-kun, was hugging me. I snapped my eyes open, when I felt something.

"Uchiha-san.." I muttered, that is all it takes for Naruto-kun to grab the situation and release me of his embrace.

We rushed ahead in full speed as we felt a second of his chakra flaring nearby. I had jumped from Naruto-kun arms landing away from him, I started to go and move ahead of them. I didn't know my depleted chakra is back somehow, Naruto-kun was equaling me with his speed and Sage mode activated, he could sense his long time rival's chakra as well, I guess I wouldn't be needed any longer. We ran as far we could, as far as the earth stretched, as far as our feet could carry us. Uchiha-san should be re-captured, his purposes of this run should be known, his next move, what would it be? I wondered. We passed the hurdles that the earth and nature has posed on us, swiftly like the light of sun spreading on the surface, we knew nothing of tiredness for what all we could see was our friend and felt his chakra nearby. But then in a second, it was gone, his chakra couldn't be sensed again. We halted.

We were on a bridge, that was connected a cliff to another, in between the space was a worn out bridge underneath it was a huge river, dense with water, running in a high current. It was too high from there. The bridge was breaking apart, soon, it came rumbled down to us, and we tried to balance it off. Our chakras were depleted from the run for days, perhaps for weeks I daresay. On a simple snap of the rusty worn out rope we where swung from right to left, god knows where. I shrieked as Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun was worried and panicked, he reached to his three-pointer unique kunai and hit it on the cliff on the side marking it, he only had a bit of chakra to transport one with Hiraishin. I was hanging to Sakura-chan, below her feet clinging to the life saver rope, while the pinkette was holding Naruto-kun. The bridge dropped lower, getting the best fear out of us. I had to choose _again_, between my life, my friend and my love. I looked at Sakura-chan, I need her to know that its okay, that I am happy for both of them. I guess fate was getting this drama of life to an end.

I smiled looking up at them when I let go of that one last rope of fate that was supporting me from falling in to death. I let it go, in order for the two of them to survive, not to burden them by being alive. Naruto shook his head hysterically with widened ocean blue eyes as did Sakura-chan which was filled with tears for me.

I smiled softly.. knowing full well of what I just did.

I gave up.. finally.

* * *

"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! HINATAA! HINATAA NO!" Naruto yelled frantically in his raspy voice as she hit the invisible, weak barrier of air pressure consist of trillions of air particles mixed with dust and micro water droplets, she was floating downward in high speed.

She spared one last glance towards the blond, before gladly accepting the end of her time that was approaching her or rather, that she was approaching in a vast speed. She knows enough, that what was her one last glance was saying to him. As he looked through her as he always does, without a fail.

'_I LOVE YOU.._'

Her last thoughts reached him, tears oozed from the corner of his cerulean eyes, as he watched her in horror, dried lips apart.

"**HINATAAAAAAAAA!"** she could still hear him.

The last thing she remembered was herself being hit in the speed of running water, she was being engulfed into the water as it welcomed her with much coldness in its wet arms accompanied by the sounds of bubbling and gurgling, her back bonked on the huge bolder of rock under her, as she floated up again. She could still see them clinging to the falling bridge closely, but she could barely make of their faces, she could only see two small rice grain sized figures of them holding onto each other as the water that she loved so much was bringing her, sweeping her off along with its tide. She couldn't hear their yells anymore, nor the sound of the wind gushing, or the tide of the violently flowing water, all she could hear faintly was the thumping of her slow and very weakened heart. She smiled again, closing her eyes.

'_was I.. any better now, Naruto-kun?_'

Blood streamed to the sides of her as it mixed its red into the bluish transparent water, her head was hit onto a large rock, she felt the blinding pain, unable to take the intensity of it, she let the darkness seep through her letting her mind go off wondering somewhere. That was the end of her. This was the very end of Hyuuga Hinata. Kunoichi of Konoha.

But who knows hm? Ends are always connected closely to another beginnings..

* * *

So tell me how it was.. Review! Haha!

See ya again.. oh by the way, Naruto belongs to Kishi, this story belongs to me.. I just use up the characters for my imaginary benefits.. I hope he wont throw a fit for it.. huhu..

Anyway, dear readers, I will only continue if I got fair amount of reviews.. so start REVIEWING!

If no, this will remain as an angsty one shot. Hmmm..


	2. Chapter 2

**Games of Fate**

_You think you gave me life..  
But in reality..  
With your death sweetie..  
You take away everything lively..  
That I hold dearly..  
Will I ever see you again..  
Will you appear for me in my domain  
My heart breaks my love..  
I'm smiling with burning sorrow.._

* * *

**2**

* * *

_She was a serene woman..  
In all her life she followed only one man..  
Till death never did she stopped..  
It only took that pertinent bastard..  
Her one last smile..  
To know the depth of love that she hold.._

_Now she'll never know..  
What a big blow..  
Did she caused..  
To his heart..  
For now..  
Where did she go too? Who know.._

* * *

~Uzumaki Naruto's POV~

I remembered well of that one last time, the way she looked at me, what did she wanted to say, which the words her cold, dry, detached lips held prisoner. They were the three words that I yearn to hear in all my life for someone to say it to me. Have I cast her away? Was I selfish on my own goal? Was I blind to not to see her yearn for me too? I didn't know the answer. But, my guilty conscience is making its best out of me.

When I heard my mother say those words to me, I felt far beyond happy to hear those from her. I felt light. When Sakura-chan told them to me, I felt excited, and then I composed, I learnt the bitter truth underneath her lies, which could also be true.. I wasn't satisfied. When I hear it from _her_, Hinata, I didn't feel anything, except surprise and shocking revelation. And then the next second, she was taken out in front of my very eyes, to which I snapped. I felt anger, for her apparent death, anger at myself that I couldn't figure out the answer to Pain's riddle. I was suffocating.

Drowning in that anger, pain, sorrow, darkness, I was suffering to get myself free. When everything came clear, when otou-san came by and told me what I should hear, I knew what I was supposed to do. And I did it nevertheless, I won. Against Pain and.. against my own pain. I never again faced her, until one time, to when I felt to say that I was sorry, I was unable to return her feelings for me, because my heart is already occupied, with Sakura-chan. I felt she has the right to know the truth.

Now then again, she wept on my shoulders, when we were on the journey to find my true friend, a family which I consider a brother without blood ties. I felt her pain, yet I said nothing. For I was there, for her when she needed a cushion and a tissue, my arms were her best comfort, I knew. Ironically, Sakura-chan said nothing but kept an eye on her. I felt the tension building around me, the two women I care about were with me, and I didn't know what the best word to say in that situation is, so, I chose to stay silent still. We reached near to him, I could sense him, feel his chakra, and even smell his scent. He was nearby, that only clue led us to her death.

By that moment, when the bridge started to rock us, back and forth, hanging faintly from fall in between those two cliffs, I prayed so that no one I love would be endangered. Heck.. I was panicked, my hands and legs, my whole body shivered, the height in between the failing bridge and the river was enormous; it was a strike of pure luck if anyone could survive, if they fall. And there she was hanging far lower than me, or Sakura-chan. The gravity of her lower weight started to pull the bridge down towards its ruin. She never faltered, with a simple smile, she let go of the last string of life she had connected with, just like that. Her eyes were as determined, clear and white as the bright divine light; her face was peacefully lit with the most beautiful yet saddest smile I've ever seen.

Then I realized with my heart clenching, breaking, crushing, and crumbling to nothing but dust, that the one I loved was safe in my arms. Instead, the greedy god that I prayed took away her life in front my own eyes. I couldn't except it, I trembled, my heart sank low, my sane deteriorated, my reasons faded, my emotions overwhelmed. I yelled her name in fear of losing her, I yelled, I shrieked, I roared..

'_Perhaps.. am I the one who is greedy?'_ my conscience mused at that one distraught moment.

The only thing she did in response to all of my howling was.. to look at me with those eyes as she floated down below, travelling in strange speed colliding with thousand particles of air, to her doom. Her silent, chord-less words reached me, piercing straight through my soul. As painful as it was.. those lovely words. They came from her once again, yet this time, it was unbidden with her soft, gentle voice, but she told them with her eyes.. That one last glance from her that stored up an eternity worth of love in her eyes.

'_**I LOVE YOU..'**_

My heart stopped beating. My eyes drained with sore, salty, painful tears. I hated myself for being who I was. But she loved that me. She loved me! The only wrong she did, was to love me and she paid the price with her life to save my ass twice! All I could do was to watch that moment end. Agony, despair, pain swallowed me, leading my whole being to tremor. My heart shattered into millions pieces, her demise as I and Sakura-chan had witnessed stabbed through my eyes, my nerves jerked at the every dreaded second of it. Memories of her last moment saved itself on its own involuntarily into my bird brain cells. I hyperventilated. I felt Sakura-chan trembling as she tried her best to cool my nerves but failed miserably at that. She knew, I will never forgive myself. EVER. Her red blood that mixed with the transparent water below filled my eyes, that red.. filled my whole body with the last of Kurama's chakra shroud. I transformed into that golden boy that this whole village came to admire. My pain was there, still having the thought to bring Sakura-chan to safety I leapt to the other part of the cliff.

The winds howled, the birds wailed frantically flapping away and the sky grumbled, pouring mammoth amount of water droplets from the darkening sky mourning for her loss. Even they knew, what is her worth.. How could I be so blind? I cursed myself of my own stupidity. Will I ever have the chance to lay my eyes on you? Will you ever let me see you? Could I be fortunate enough to have your affection once again?

'_Hinata-chan..'_ my mind whispered hollowly with much despair.

* * *

"Are you CRAZY?! Baka! Its too dangerous! No!" she yelled in her hoarse voice, after crying for so long.

I walked away silently, from where I sat. I ran straight to the cliff and took the flight down to the river.

"NO! DON'T! NARUTOOOO!" Sakura-chan yelled, terrified for my own safety. She cared that much.

Despite Sakura-chan's warnings, I straight away jumped into the river, plunging into the ever dense water, where _she_ had landed. I didn't care, I had to find her. I must. Even if it would cause my own life, I will. It would have been me who should take her place, for she was a fragile, innocent woman. I could've stayed alive even if I had jumped in, but.. instead, she took it on her for me and Sakura-chan. She wanted to save us, she wanted us alive. She valued us over herself, over her life. I am a man, I wasn't a chicken. If this tides are gonna kill me now, then let it be. I didn't want to be a coward, Hinata-chan wasn't a coward as what she had thought, she was someone even daring, braver, and stronger than me. She is a woman beyond it all. Her heart was solid as steel, she took in everything for all these years, which I knew nothing of. She needed to be saved, she has to be alive.

There was a twinge in my heart, when I saw her white, marble eyes flickered at me. I could never forget those eyes, I will be taunted by those eyes in my dream if I didn't even try. Her affection wasn't meaningless, her sacrifice wasn't pointless, she's a hero. My hero, a woman I would always look up to. My friend that I would always protect, she has a part of me in her heart, even without my knowledge. I can't let her die! Her will of fire must burn! She knows, if I let her die, I will never be able to forgive myself! Hinata-chan! Wait.. wait for me! Return to us! Come to me! Just.. please, please.. please.. please.. I beg you, stay alive!

* * *

_**A/N: a small detail here.. all of them were 18 in this fic.. after this time skip, they are 21.**_

~Normal POV~ (Time skip)

3 years had passed from that dreadful incidence at Otogakure. It was Naruto, and Sakura's last mission with their friend Hinata. After Naruto had plunged himself into the water, he did not return for more than a week. They had to prepare a search party to search for _him_. They found him unconscious at the bay of a forest river, he looked blue, both from the cold water temperature, lack of sleep and food. It seems the blonde had been searching for her non-stop. He had followed the trail of the Hyuuga ex-heiress's blood from her body, and found bits of her tattered clothes, her hitai-e, bit of her black sandals but nothing _more_. Her body remained not found. The evidence to her death couldn't be proven found.

This disappearance was still a mystery to them. Naruto who had jumped into the water, wasn't injured too much, but the injuries that Hinata had sustained from Sakura's point of view, it would be better if she's dead, if she's alive, she would be suffering from many clinical ailments. Her backbone most probably would have been severely broken with the impact inflicted by the rock she had hit, and the skull must have gotten a serious injury, lots of blood loss, blood clots in her system could've cause system dysfunctions, furthermore, she had fainted. That would be an evidence to say, that she might have died drowning in the water. If she was alive, that would be a miracle.

Naruto was unlikely to give up. He continued his search for both Sasuke and Hinata. Sakura knows that he won't rest or heave his final breath until he had found them. They hoped so much for Sasuke to be alive and to be back at Konoha, and apart from Sakura, Naruto was really hoping _that woman_, should be alive, he trusted her that she would, he believed that she must. He didn't give up on her. Sakura knew of his determination.

Apart from that, Naruto had attained the Hokage title a year ago. The blonde had persuaded Haruno Sakura to marry him, their wedding was on that very day he had taken upon the Rokudaime Hokage's title. She had gave birth to his first child Kasumi-chan, and is now expecting his second child. Sakura has taken over Tsunade-sama's duty at the hospital and became a renowned medical kunoichi herself. Tsunade-sama is now enjoying her retirement with sake, playing poker and shougi with Shikamaru. The Nara himself had married Sabaku no Temari of Sunagakure, the 5th Kazekage's elder sister, he is now the right hand to the Hokage, to lead Konoha Military force. Ino had married Sai the Anbu Captain, Ten Ten had settled down with Rock Lee, Neji is the Hyuuga clan leader and was married to a girl named Hyuuga Hitomi of the main house, Hanabi is an Anbu, Konohamaru is now officially Naruto's apprentice, Moegi and Udon are still jounins who had taken up a team for themselves. Kiba has been appointed as Inuzuka clan leader, he had married a girl named Inuzuka Rokuro, and Shino is Naruto advisor as Shikamaru.

All of them had moved on, from grieving for the precious lost. But still held on to her memory as if it was etched on a milestone, she was a person worth remembering. At the least, that is what they could do to keep her alive. Only one out of the many, still stands at the Konoha's Memorial stone, looking, staring or drilling holes for hours under the rain at a particular kunoichi's name on her birthday on 27th December, and also on the day of her departure, 3rd June. Each and every year, the Hokage relieves himself on for these two days, to be in complete silence to stare at the carved name on the memorial stone with a kunai-shaped structure, a monument in Konoha that lists all of their ninja that were killed in action. It is located near the Third Training Ground, where Team Hiruzen and Team 7 were known to have undertaken their first bell test.

'_Hyuuga Hinata..'_ his mind mused, "I wonder where you are.." he whispered.

Standing there drenched in spine-chilling cold rain, it was a typical torture that Naruto had brought upon himself for not being able to save her life, the one woman who had stood by him in the shadows, hoping for him, praying for him, thinking of him, loving him with all her heart.

Sakura was there under an umbrella few yards away behind him with her assistant Yaru-chan, a mist kunoichi who had joined to Konoha in hopes to excel and horn her skills in medical jutsu. She was short, brunette, with shiny pinkish orbs. She was 17 years old by now and was accompanying her shishou to look for her husband, the Hokage-sama. She was quite proud to be there, with Sakura, learning from a strong kunoichi and the wife of the village Hokage made her proud of herself to having to reach thus far. She was curious, why had Hokage-sama, not in his usual Hokage attire, wearing only his black suit, standing lone at the memorial stone watching it.

"ne.. Sakura-shishou.. what is Hokage-sama doing? Why does he stand in rain like that?" Yaru asked.

The question earned a much detached reply from her sensei, "he's looking at the name on the memorial stones.. those who died protecting Konoha..".

After a long silence the pinkette said, "most particularly at a woman's name.. that should be here in my place right now, she should be giving him a family instead of me..".

Yaru widened her eyes at her master and choked her surprised, "a-ah! Wh-what? Sakura-sama.. wh-what..-".

Sakura cut the girls' words by her own void ones, "she died saving both mine and Naruto's life in a mission.. she loved him.".

Truth stumbled in words hit the pangs in heart as she herself mused at her own words accordingly, her heart still held the memory of her friend's departure as she watched with much horror, the dainty woman smiled bitter sweetly at the memory, tears filling her own jade green orbs, threatening to fall. She felt too horrible at how foolish she was to actually suspect Hinata of bearing ill intention for her and Naruto, she felt ashamed of herself. She knew, how much her death effected Naruto's heart and in exactly what way, she knew, the Hyuuga had set his heart in a void for long before he musters his last tidbits of strength to get out. Sakura knew, Hinata meant something to Naruto and she understood from what way it was. She never hated the fact that Naruto love her too, with all his heart, he had yearned to see the pale lavender eyed Hyuuga again, as much as he wanted to confront Uchiha Sasuke.

She berated so much, unknown to Naruto whom she tried to console so much, she berated and blamed herself for the kunoichi's death. But both of them knew, it was too late to do anything, but only hope. That their efforts even now, to bear fruits. They never ceased sending search troupes for both of the missing doujutsu users, in little hope to find them bring back, settle things with them, hoping so much, that their lives should be spent here, within the gates of Konoha, with Sakura and the legendary knucklehead Hokage.

* * *

The rainy cloud soon started to lift from the sky, wind pushing away the water vapor ripened clouds away, to have shines of sunlight back on the earth. Birds chirped happily to the change of the weather. Naruto moved away from the stone, turning away to meet his wife in few steps distance. Drenched in wet rain, he was cold and clammy; his attire clung onto his body. The Uzumakis walked the way out to their residence, with Yura accompanying them. Unknown to the current Hokage and the pink haired diligent medic, there was a huge commotion gathering the attention of the villagers at Konoha gates, right that very moment.

"OI! COME BACK HERE!" he yelled with his deep, dark voice, tinted with anger or annoyance.

"NO!" she yelled and ran away, escaping from that human with menacing aura surrounding him.

She didn't like him one bit, he had this cocky attitude, he love to tease her, bully her, taunt her, and she hated him the most (but she actually didn't know she could hate this much, let alone she couldn't harm an ant). Man! He's the worst! She didn't just understand how did she just _liked_ him in the first place!

"I hate YOU!" she pointed her finger at his face, she ran passing through the gates, having him to follow her reluctantly.

He didn't know she can grow this mad at him just for simple _words _and man she's acting like akid for a 21 year old, th maybe three years of being together with her, she still hides few important things from him. But whatever it was, he cannot let her slip away, she's just more than an annoying acquaintance to him, to which he happens to revive, making her his subordinate and umm.. cough, cough had been cough.. ***blush*** _i-i-i-intimate_.. eh-hem.. _re-recently_. He didn't really know what he feels about her, if this is really what they say *_the forbidden word_* then he doesn't care about it one bit. Hn? He knows of this village. Owh! Yeah.. this was _his_ village. The one that brought his clan down, hmm.. Once he catches that woman in his arms! He's gonna severely punish her for dragging him all the way to this place, she's gonna pay. He's gonna make sure of that! Owh, hell yeah!

* * *

~end of chapter 2~

*1 BIIIIG.. ANNOUNCEMENT.. THE STORY IS GOING CHANGE IN GENRE SOON AFTER THIS CHAPTER.. I AM GONNA ADD HUMOR TO THE HURT/COMFORT/ANGST/ROMANCE, WHATEVER BLA BLA STORY..*

THIS IS VEEEERY IMPORTANT, SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE SOME HUMOR IN THE STORY? I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEW.. MUCH NEEDING IT!

_**WANNA FIND OUT WHO THAT COUPLE WAS, AND ALSO ERM WHAT IS THAT FORBIDDEN WORD? WELL, SAY, GUESS IT OUT! COMING NEXT CHAPTERS WOULD REVEAL WHAT HAD HAPPENED ALONG THE 3 YEARS.. TO UCHIHA-Brat.. WHERE IS OROCHIMARU AND ALL.. SO YEAH, IT HAS INNER DETAILS AND SOME ROMANCE WILL BE GETTING IN (soon).. THE STORY IS JUST GETTING HEATED, RATING MAY CHANGE, WARNINGS BEEN GIVEN.. SASUHINA ON DE WAY!**_

_**I thank those who has been kind enough to leave a review! Thank you so much ; )**_

_**(umnia, poprockwitch, wapulos, KawaiiKURLY) Love you all! *hugs* REVIEW PLEASH! X REVIEW = X UPDATE HM?**_


	3. Chapter 3

***A/N: This chapter begins BEFORE the time skip of 3 years, WHERE HINATA JUMPED INTO THE RIVER.. and I could tell this is a **_**NASTY**_** one, be careful. It caused me to change the rating of this story from original T to M. I apologize I made a character I like look bad in here. You've been warned, don't blame me.. love you guys! Happy reading!**

* * *

**Games of Fate**

_You were there in my life..  
A shadow past all phantoms..  
When you touched my heart and soul..  
You vanished into nonexistence.._

* * *

**3**

* * *

_Mass of bone and still bleeding flesh..  
Buried under the clear blue water instead of..  
Scrapes of earth soil..  
No pain was there..  
For I accepted the dread..  
With wide open arms..  
But why was I alive?  
Death didn't terrify me as it should..  
But why the lights of life..  
That blinding my eyes..  
Gives me the chills?_

* * *

"anh! A-aaah.. S.. Sasuke.. m-more.. faster.. onegai~!"

Slow deep grunts of pleasure from Sasuke and moaning of Karin's voice calling out the last Uchiha's name was heard from the tightly closed tent. Juugo paid no heed to it while he practiced his jutsu far away from the tent, standing on a clearing. It was getting darker out there, since the sun was down, and Suigetsu who went to the water fall way deep in the forest wasn't back yet. Not that he wanted to, but he was terribly not in the mood. He was growing really pissed off with Karin, she's acting like a total slut lately, she even broke up with poor Suigetsu to get the Uchiha. Always clinging onto Sasuke, she talks, thinks and even dreams about Sasuke all night, it was an obstinate obsession and it was getting worse. Now that the Uchiha is granting her long time dream for a night with him every now and then, she's getting even worse. Well that bastard Uchiha was also no less, he sleeps with girls who beg him to for his own pleasure, he hardly speaks to them, well in bed, he was a man of action rather than words.

Juugo stared huffing his breath tired from his training. He had already set up the camp fire and was training to perfect his jutsu since he had nothing more to do. Calming his own breath, the said man walked out of his training spot to the campfire set outside the tent. He sat and gazed far into the woods waiting for Suigetsu's return.

* * *

'SPLASH!'

Shimmering water splashed as he hurriedly fetched them in his bottle, to get some water back to his team mates. One of his bottle hit something, with a bonking sound, in the darkness he couldn't make what was it. The white haired nin stretched out his hand to get the floating object on the surface of the water. The 'something' that he had seen floating upon got his attention as he widened his eyes as it floated near him.

* * *

"oi, Suigetsu! Your late! how long do we have to wait?!" Karin yelled.

The red haired kunoichi was just out of the tent, correcting her shorts after finishing off her business with Sasuke in tow at her back, having his katana shoved under his belt. Juugo rolled his eyes, and was surprised when Suigetsu brought something else in his arms other than bottles of water. Sasuke was getting annoyed with her yelling around so he opted to get far away from her. Juugo scrambled his feet to his white haired team mate.

"who is this?" Juugo questioned.

Suigetsu simply shrugged and said, "how should I know? I just found her at the water fall..". putting the female in his arms below to the ground.

Juugo moved his fingers over her battered form, he moved her indigo blue hair that was adhered to her face. Karin neared them and stood in between Juugo and Suigetsu, looking down at the battered woman with a hand fashioned on her hips. She scowled down at the woman for a while before turning to Suigetsu.

"why did you bring a corpse here?" she asked.

Suigetsu didn't bother to answer her, he looked at Juugo and asked, "how is her condition Juugo?".

The yellow haired man's face contorted as he watched the girl worriedly, "she's too much wounded.. it's a miracle still, to be alive.. but her pulse is weak.. she might die in any moment.".

"well then, throw the body back from where you found it." Sasuke said monotonously.

Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu turned to see the Uchiha up on the tree, eyeing them down.

"But she's still alive.. we coul-" Suigetsu pestered but was interjected.

"Just throw it away, we're on the run.. I don't want a group of leaf nin to track us again." Sasuke said firmly.

"did you know who she is?" Karin asked pointing at the female.

Sasuke rolled his eyes closing them he leaned on the bark of the tree, he mumbled something incoherently, "she is a ninja from Konoha, a Hyuuga at most, people would be looking for her. Just throw that _trash_ away.".

Suigetsu sighed, he eyed the woman pitifully, "but she has **the eyes.**. don't you want to use them?" Juugo asked.

Karin questioned, "what eyes?"

"Byakugan" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke didn't mean to get bothered by it, he simply grunted and closed his eyes leaning high on the tree. Suigetsu reluctantly brought the body he had found back to the water fall putting it where it was earlier. Yes, indeed, the girl was still.. but, barely alive. Her life would end at any moment, there is nothing much that they can do about her, there was no medical nin in their group and Karin's chakra can heal if only she was bitten.

He sighed taking one last glance at the woman before going back to the tent far away from the fall, _'I'm sorry.. Whoever you are..'_.

* * *

'poof… tap, tap, tap..'

A man appeared behind a dissipating white smoke, contrasting with the dark night forest surrounding. A pair of legs stepped closer to her body, tapping softly against the ground as he walked, standing a step away from her in distance. Sasuke crouched down to her, he stretched his hand moving her hime styled fringe away from her forehead, he inspected that the cursed bird cage seal wasn't on her. Deducing that her Byakugan will be a valuable and precious organ to toss it away, the silent Uchiha was annoyed with himself for having to take this woman.

She was breathing, yet very shallow, her heart beat is reducing, Sasuke examined. He watched her as she suddenly began to gasp for air, the girl was trying her best to stay alive, her eyes flickered open with a pained scowl and a cracked moan, her eyeballs searched around. Probably looking for where she was. Sasuke sat there with an indifferent scowl on his face as he saw her eyes widened when she sensed his presence. She blinked at him, her lips parted to say something but she wasn't strong enough to handle the pain. Yet the woman didn't give up.

"ugh…..U… U-chi.. ha..-s-..san " she managed to breath.

She tried to lift her hand but it was on vain. Before her hands could reach the Uchiha it dropped down, Sasuke than moved his gaze from her hand to her face. She was still. Her eye balls unmoved with a lone tear escaping from her right eyes travelling down to her very pale cheek, her eyes were half lidded, those white eyes with lavender hue stared at him lifelessly, and she wasn't breathing anymore. Her demeanor was extremely pale and ghostly for staying out in the cold water for too long in that condition. Her face and body stiffened and the color remained eerily grim. Yet still, that woman was wearing a _smile_. It was_ that_ smile. He had seen it before.. The last time Sasuke remembered to see this exact smile was when.. _HE_ smiled this way looking at him too, but _his_ eyes was closed.

'Doki!'

His heart skipped a beat with a twinge of pain lingering into it. He scowled at her, touching his chest where he felt the pain a second ago. He wasn't able to feel anything before, not even his heart for too long. What was the feeling just now? How could that happen? How could it be possible for a dying weakling like her be able to exert pain in his heart? She doesn't even worth anything to him. He barely knew her, let alone speak. If he remembers correctly, he had the same effect when he realized the truth about Itachi. His brother, he felt this exact same feeling when he knew the truth. But why this weakling here could make him feel that again? who was she to him? why the hell would he feel this for her? DAMN IT! He gritted his teeth in bubbling anger, frustration began to arise, how could a dead corpse annoy him? He trembled in rage and grimaced in disgust as he eyed her with his already activated sharingan, glaring holes at her fiercely. She was just a pathetic Hyuuga! Not even worth to be comparing to his deceased brother not even in thoughts! She could never get close! Heck this slut doesn't worth it! BUT WHY DAMN IT?!

He lifted his hand with his palm burning with chakra of electrifying lightning in a very small amount, flashing its light in the darkness. He scowled down at her, he was hesitant for a moment before he tore her mesh shirt open, revealing her chest and plunge the little chakra infested in his palm, straight through her heart. Due still having electrical responses in body even after death, hearts could still function involuntarily, knowing that he pushed a bit of his chakra into her. He wasn't really sure what he was doing but he was sure about one thing.

'_how dare you pain me? So happy that you're finally dead aren't you?' _his mind growled.

"you pathetic Hyuuga! Revive!" he yelled with anger.

He lowered to her level and breathed in air, opening her lips apart he pushed his air into her esophagus, pushing and forcing the lungs to work. After several tries, Sasuke set his butt down on the dusty ground, exhausted. He exhaled and looked at the stiff Hyuuga. His eyes widened when..

"aahhh!" Hinata gasped.

Sasuke smirked looking at the breathing Hyuuga, he moved her over his shoulder saying something, "live and get tortured for making me feel guilty, you *bleep*.".

* * *

She was there floating in the air but it was only for a minute, she felt something pushing her back to her body, when she looked behind to see who it was.. there was a figure smiling at her, warm onyx eyes filled with kindness, she frowned sadly before she could ask anything to Itachi, she was back in her very body again. She saw another Uchiha, his younger brother was sitting by her side, having an accomplished, proud, and evil smirk attached to his face. She felt her stomach lurch taking in the sadistic look on his face. Hinata could really understand for what was happening here, she wasn't sure what she heard from Sasuke, she made him _guilty_? She didn't understand. She was too tired and her fragile, broken body couldn't support her life with his chakra for long.

* * *

Birds chirped in the sunlight, wind gushing through the atmosphere brushing the shading trees along with it. Hinata could hear them, sheltered under a tent, she was placed on a stiff but warm futon bed. She didn't remember how she got here..

~Hyuuga Hinata's POV~

My heart trembled with its beating echoing through the rib cage, feelings surged from the pit of my stomach.. my tears leaked at the corner of my eyes, painstakingly telling me, that I was still very much alive.

I tried to break the painful knot in my throat acting like a barrier barring me from speaking with my voice. I couldn't let out even a groan. I felt my painfully battered body, it was wrapped by a lots of bandage with herbs. I looked around trying to take in the unfamiliarity. The last thing I remember was seeing Uchiha-san.. I was happy, afraid but I determined to tell him to come to Konoha. But I was too weakened. Even breathing took me a lot off effort to do. I saw his stabbing glare on me, pain was starting to take me over, unable to fight it, I let my last breath whispering his name but nothing else.

I met Uchiha-san's elder brother Itachi-san, he was pushing me down below, I was shocked and thrilled to see him again. I couldn't make out of his efforts, his glance was so kind and caring. The next thing I saw was Uchiha-san. I felt fear igniting in me when I saw the sadist look on his face. He muttered throwing me on his shoulder carrying me somewhere, I couldn't really hear of anything he said but the word guilty. I wondered why he said that word to me. Again eyeing my wounds, I was shocked to learn what I was wearing. I couldn't help to feel my darkening cheek and the light-headedness coming at me. It seems Uchiha-san had treated me, and dressed his cloths on me. I realized the Uchiha fan symbol on my dark blue kimono. I wonder why, he saved me.. I cant help but to feel overwhelmed by Uchiha'san's kindness. I have to thank him..somehow.. I have to.

~end of POV~

Hinata's thoughts were disturbed by the commotion outside the tent. She couldn't see it or activate her byakugan for she had lacked her chakra reserves to do so. She tried to wriggle to exert some movements but no. She couldn't, not at all. She felt tired for just doing so.

She sighed, "ugh.." she could hear her own moan.

She was perplexed to see a girl burst through the tent, looking at her with darting red orbs. Hinata blinked not knowing what had happened.

* * *

-outside the tent-

"what?! you brought her back and treated her wounds? But why Sasuke?" Karin pried.

"yeah.. you asked me throw her body away last night.." Suigetsu added.

The silent Juugo looked at the stoic-masked mute Uchiha and said, "I wonder what had made you do that..".

Taking in Juugo's point, Sasuke said in his monotonous voice, "she wasn't sealed."

Suigetsu narrowed his glance on the Uchiha with a scowl, "huh? What?".

Sasuke walked away stretching his back from sitting too long he said, "her eyes could be more than useful, not to us, but to Orochimaru.".

"Oh! Good idea! Way to go Sasuke!" Karin brightened.

Juugo said, "so you're using her as a bait to get Orochimaru?". Sasuke nodded his head.

"she'll be used as an experiment! Oh shit!" Suigetsu trembled thinking of that snake sennin and how cruel he could be.

Juugo nodded, "that's the only way to gain his trust, remembering that Sasuke tried to kill Orochimaru once.. bringing an unsealed Hyuuga could persuade him to get on our side."

Karin questioned, "hmm.. she'll be a great help to us.. but how will Orochimaru could use her?".

Sasuke answered, "the Hyuuga had protected their secrets with the seal, since her eyes are not sealed, the secrets can be unveiled. The byakugan of a noble house Hyuuga was the only thing apart from my sharingan that Orochimaru had yet to experiment.".

Karin looked at Sasuke smiling at him, with a blush tinted cheek, Sasuke didn't bother her. Karin narrowed her eyes at the Uchiha's back, she didn't know why, but she felt something was different about Sasuke's chakra. She watched him, last night when they were intimate.. even then, he was cold and darkened, his chakra held its intensity of darkness that was never rivaled. But now, it seems kinda little different. That change was faint, but it was definitely there. His deep voice ringed bringing Karin out of her muse.

Sasuke turned to Juugo, he said, "get packed, we're moving back to Takigakure. Suigetsu, Karin or Juugo, either of you have to carry the heiress, decide it yourself."

"WHAAAT?" Karin and Suigetsu yelled at the Uchiha's retreating back.

* * *

~End of chapter 3~

_**The couple at the end of chapter 2 was.. (drum roll)..**_

_**WINNER KawaiiKURLY-san! Yes! You're correct! It is Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata.**_

_**To answer your question lona 1949-san, yes. Naruto-kun realized his love for Hinata-san, and Sakura-san knows his changed feelings for the Hyuuga heiress. **_

_***the forbidden word* in chapter 2 was: L.O.V.E = love! **_

_**WELL, SASUHINA ON DE WAY!**_

_**I thank those who has been kind enough to leave a review! Thank you so much ; )**_

_**(umnia-san, poprockwitch-san, wapulos-san, KawaiiKURLY-san, and lona 1949-san) Love you all! *hugs! hugs* REVIEW PLEASH! X REVIEW = X UPDATE HM?**_

_****__****__**Announcement: **_**please be informed that I would post the next issue of this story after the next 3 weeks. I had an assignment to do and I am going out of town for that.. so kindly be patient, thank you for your lovely reviews and support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Games of Fate**

* * *

_Abandoning the memories.._

_Similar to dumping a part of me.. _

_To the ghost called.. Past._

_My fate.._

_Is in your hands._

* * *

**4**

* * *

_I am a mystery..  
An enigma.. Long lost in my own world of darkness..  
I am a riddle.. Even to myself..  
My existence.. became a shadow..  
Like a night owl waiting in dark..My hawkish eyes searching for revenge..  
Cold-bloodedly I thirsted for death..  
I want it more.. Blood of the one that killed my clan..  
My life has its own road, to which it forces me to go..  
Everything I've seen, felt and experienced..  
None of them were sweeter..  
For I had chosen the life of bitter..  
The people whom I found..  
In this path of hatred are all..  
So full of treachery..  
Being manipulated by them..  
I have been torn between the thin line..  
Of false and truth..  
Upon living, I have one last task to do..  
It is the one and only resolve..  
That is to end..  
What you have started..  
Brother._

* * *

**Previously: **

"**WHAAAT?" Karin and Suigetsu yelled at the Uchiha's retreating back.**

* * *

They say woman are the most vulnerable creatures of earth. The very species that exist with the flow of life, connecting men to the theory of generation and inheritance firmly providing them heirs and producing the future. The woman serve as the most vital form of creation of life, yet, they look down on that very same gender, just because of some lame predispositions that rooted men refuse to acknowledge woman as their equal.

Condemning this very unique and charming species, saying that female are weak, stupid, emotional and has a lot of setbacks, history has sent them to govern house-hold despite the land and confined them in kitchen and bedroom. The female population has been treated poorly in the past and it reduced gradually in years, men, who were slow-witted before turned to look up woman's role in their life for a change. A woman, is strong enough to hold a man's most gentle and softest part of his soul, that is.. his heart. She controls his life and the events in it, she becomes his life, she becomes his spouse, his family, his aid, his only refuge. Gradually she becomes a part of him. A woman is a creature that reflects soft, gentle, grace, warmth and beauty creatively in her own way. Woman is a species that is created to give what a man lacks. She was created to be by his side, till death parts them.

Speaking of uniqueness, there is one woman that is only one of a kind. Throughout her whole life, she devoted herself to the services of her heart. Her gentle soul could melt any heart, her words were soothing as music, her touches of healing are like that of a stroke of feather. This dainty woman that doesn't associate to darkness at any angle in her life belongs to the light. She envelops every human soul with her calm and warm demeanor. Her gentle gaze could bring a withering life, blossoming alive. Despite minor flaws in her behavior that shows her shyness, this creature is a flawless image of how a woman can be. She is a gem of a woman, a precious soul that survives, that strikes back with amazing confidence and competence when needed. So pure and white in heart, she never fails herself. Despite that she is now travelling with some strangers who were growing friends to her and an estranged old friend, after surviving a hard fall, she is back to her life. Back to herself, with a mission, a determination, that she would help a certain blonde man that she loves to bring his long lost friend home. If she cant become the woman that Naruto loves, at least she could be the woman he is proud of. Yes.. you guessed it right.. this woman is Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

A man in other words, is a strong creature descended from Mars, strong, rough, fast and incredibly hard-core. Man is the fated creature that ruled the earth with fierceness of battle, sheer strength, dominance, war, masculinity, growing technology and the male species are very epitome of the word 'power'. A man's words are the words of a god, he is trusted based on what he promises. Inclined to changes, innovations, creations and the tough parts of life, men endure the hardest things in order to protect what he holds dear. He never falters, never gives up, and never admits defeat. A man is a creature that would never let himself to be seen vulnerable, weak and withdrawn at any cost. The male species are the creators; the very essence of life dwells within them. Despite being violent, and harsh, they posses mind that could learn, a mind that works wonders and a mind that evolves much greater wisdom from experience and failure.

And this man in particular, is a void of darkness, a pit to all pain.. he suffered more than he could. He chose the wrong path for what he had thought, there was no other way to accomplish his one and only goal as a skilled avenger. He lived his life slowly moving into darkness, letting his soul be tainted by evil and finally becoming a brutal killing machine without any small hint of emotion. To him God is a buffoon and his life is a pathetic joke. He knows he only has one chance to life and he opted to turn his back away from it. The curse he carries in his blood was a bloodline limit that is an access to limitless power. The power that was most sought after, the power that evoked every evil intention in a human to make it his possession.

He opted to live to finish off what was started years ago, a cycle of hatred that is now belonged only to him. He inherited hatred, this darkness within him.. it wasn't there when he was a naïve little 6 years old boy.. all he saw was happiness, all he felt was love, joy, courage and the will to increase his ability and to exhibit his potential to become a member in Konoha Police force. But now, all that seemed very much meaningless to him. No matter how much he yearned for time to revert back to his old life.. nothing could change the history, better yet no one could. Not even that incredibly empathetic blonde who was once his friend, team mate and rival can. No one can change the past, but.. Uchiha Sasuke knew he could change his future. Better yet, this stubborn, stuck-up and handsome survivor chose not to bother about it at all. Is there anyone exist in this world that can cause a change to his believes apart from Naruto? It is still yet to be revealed.

Unbeknownst to most and even to himself, this killing machine of a beautiful human has a little light that he carried in his inner most cores. A light that waits for its time to reveal its presence in his essence, it would rebel against his darkness soon enough. He shooed anything that has goodwill, his will however sides only to his ambition. He kept wondering all his life, pretending to be living it to the fullest while it lasts, the man gets laid as much as possible with horny females that lacked woman pride, offering themselves shamelessly to him, he played around and yet.. he was careful enough not to spill his precious seeds that encodes his genes into any of these females. He is sure on one thing, the very moment he decides to have an heir, he would let the one right woman to have his child in her womb. She would be the only one to carry his bloodline limit into his child, she would be the only one mother to his children, she is the only woman he would choose to revive his clan with, or say, she was actually the chosen one for him. He wont bother to get her married to him, regardless of marital bond or feelings, no matter where she is he would find her and he would make that woman his by all means. Since getting a woman pregnant is a simple process which is surprisingly electrifying and pleasurable to him, he has no qualms to do it. Sasuke will take her by force if it requires him to do so. **And.. he knows who she is, sadly.. that woman herself wasn't aware of that fact.**

* * *

~~~~presently at Oto's border~~~~

It has been 1 week since they started their journey from one of the snake sannin's hideouts in Otogakure. They were now travelling across the northern border of Otogakure. Somewhere around the area, Sasuke stopped by a small village formed by a group of people living there. From her understanding, he is gathering wonderers and homeless people, giving a home to them under his custody. Hinata wasn't clear of his motive, but she was delighted to know that Sasuke was helping the helpless. At least he wasn't totally heartless.

Beads of rain hits her pale white skin as she worked, pulling the weeds at the garden. She wiped the layers of sweat generated from working under a shiny morning, it was now early afternoon. Clouds in the sky started to darken floating with a silver lining as the soaring wind floated her indigo blue hair and white skirt off. For a ghostly and non-inhabited village such as the Sound, there was a beautiful sunflower garden that stretched on the reddish soil as far as her white eyes could see. Sunflowers are bright yellowish, circular flowers that reflects the sun in its own form, its huge, fiery blooms, whose shape and image that depicts the sun.

She marveled how tall they were, growing nearly 12 feet tall towards the heavens determined to reach the life-giving rays of the sun. Each of the flowers blossoms beautifully reflecting the shining smiles of the sun, whenever she sees them her heart warms up. She couldn't help but to remember a certain smile that swept her heart away.. a flashy smile that belonged to a certain Orange-fetish, loud-mouthed, obnoxious, knuckle-headed ninja that brought life to her. She giggled contemplating how much alike the yellowish petals of these flowers closely resembles his spiky blonde hair.

She couldn't think of any other flower that adores the legendary fiery gem of the sky this much, she felt warm and happy just to stand there and watch these flowers sway under the currents of the wind. She stopped her stray hat that rested on her head be swept away by the wind. Little droplet of rain started to work their way down to the earth. She eyed the sky and thought of getting to go. She smiled sadly that she had to leave this field so early, besides she is the only one there.. Karin-san had to help in the stables with Juugo-san and Suigetsu-san is with the farmers over the other side of the field helping them on harvesting the carrots and other vegetables. She didn't know the location or whereabouts of Sasuke, she only knew that he was helping the villagers to build houses. Hinata's mission was to clear the weeds on this flower field to which she obliged very much gladly.

Even though she was a ninja, and a wondering one, she also had to earn her living here. The Hyuuga sighed and smiled broadly that she had accomplished the task given to her. She slowed the lump that lodged itself, she touched her throat cringing her face. It was paining. Her dry throat was aching for a drink of fresh water.

"Oi.. Hinata? Is the work still on going?" a masculine yet lean voice came from her back.

She turned to see Suigetsu over her shoulders, and smiled brightly, "No.. I just finished it Suigetsu-san..".

He smirked and said triumphantly, "haha, great! Then lets go to the house together! C'mon!".

She smiled and nodded, as she walked together with the fish-man, he brought a bottle and tapped it to her cheek, Hinata nearly jumped but she smiled again, "here! Drink some water and cool yourself off..".

Taking the bottle she bowed slightly thanking him, "thank you Suigetsu-san.. its very kind of you..".

He snorted and said, "no need to be formal with me missy.. I am comfortable with you being casual as possible.".

Hinata blushed and nodded silently. They talked as they walked to the small living area. Suigetsu-san was the first one out of the 4 to talk to her, she was happy to learn that she found someone to gladly talk to. Juugo-san was polite, very calm and quite despite the rumor Suigetsu-san had spread to that he is the most dangerous creature when it comes to anger, that he has some anger management issues. She couldn't believe that such peaceful person has that violent side, but she knew better to read beyond a person's epidermal. Karin-san was the only female she could rely to talk, but she couldn't get close to her just as a simple friend. Every time she approaches the red haired kunoichi acts the similar way as the Uchiha, all she does is glare, glare and glare at her. Hinata felt it was better to leave the kunoichi be than bugging her by being with her. All she ever spoke to Karin is to thank her since the red haired kunoichi had healed Hinata.

Uchiha-san on the other hand was a shadowy person, too much darkness envelops the aura around him that he could simply fade in the shadows. She tried approaching him for a talk, but she couldn't even manage to say a thank you. He was so cold, that just his piercing glare could make her shrink. He can just look at her and without uttering a word, she would know that she had to shut up. She wondered how Naruto-kun survived with him. She really pitied Sakura-chan now that she knew Uchiha-san. He had made it clear that he hated her voice, her stuttering and she cant even smile or laugh at the expense of Suigetsu-san's jokes whenever Uchiha-san is around. She wondered how she was going to bring herself to thank him, let alone persuade him to come to Konoha.

The girl sighed and helped Kaori-baachan, one of the 213 people of this village. Kaori-baachan was the person that let us stay in her small house. The lady was kind and generous. Hinata felt a little light to be around the old woman.

"is there something bothering you dear?" Kaori asked.

Hinata was preparing the dishes for lunch for 5 of them, "No.. Kaori-sama.. I am fine.".

Kaori smiled kindly and said, "well then, if you say so.. but, if you wished to talk, I wouldn't mind listening to you..".

Hinata smiled politely and nodded thanking the woman, "certainly, Kaori-sama.. thank you.".

"(sniff) (sniff).. woahhh! Something smells delicious in here! Is that lunch Hinata-chan?" Suigetsu asked as he came with Karin and Juugo in tow.

Karin whacked the white haired fish on his back, the man turned into water as the kunoichi's fist plunged into his ribs. Even though he was caught off guard he still sustained from the attack.

"what was that for?" Suigetsu questioned irritated that this woman still has the guts to hit him.

"shut up, you're irritating." Is it him or did he just sensed jealousy in her?

Smirking to himself the white haired nin retorted, "feh, just get on with it Karin, you're just jealous that she could cook and you cant! Ahaha!".

Juugo finally had to step in and stop a very agitated Uzumaki female from killing her white haired ex-boyfriend. Juugo said calmly, "stop.. we're in a civilian's custody, its rude to start a fight in her abode..".

Hinata smiled and ushered them to the dining room, the food has already been prepared, the Hyuuga searched for a certain raven haired S rank nin, Juugo said to her noticing her search, "Sasuke isn't with us.. but he'll be on his way.".

Hinata blushed and nodded, "oh, thank you Juugo-san.. please come and join us..".

The burnt orange haired nin smiled at the polite lady and said, "sure..".

Once they started helping themselves with the food Hinata still waited for the Uchiha who still hasn't showed up. Kaori was sitting next to her and Karin on the other side, Juugo was sitting next to Suigetsu who in front of her. Smiled looking at the comical face the white haired fish man had pulled, smelling the food, his purple orbs shimmered in a very puppy-like way, drools reached down to his chin and the scary part of it was his lips that grinned in a very deadly way, accompanied by his sharp teeth.

"I love to cut food too! Tadakimasu!" he chirped and chomped the beef meat.

She giggled at his at antiques oblivious of the looks Karin has been giving to her.

Hinata nearly jumped when she heard a sharp, deep and cold voice muttered quietly, "Itadakimasu.".

She whipped her head to the other side, at the person who sat at the other edge of the table beside Kaori-baachan. Karin's glare only intensified as she watched Hinata's delighted face when Sasuke was there, then only the Hyuuga did touch her food. It was always like this on every breakfast, lunch and dinner. For the past one week, this woman waited for Sasuke, if he was there ready to eat then only Hinata will touch her food. Honestly, what is she trying to pull? Did she really think by pulling that act, Sasuke might actually favor her? Karin was keeping a close watch at the Hyuuga throughout the lunch. She was relieved to learn that Sasuke hated this peasant too, much to her content, this woman is a weakling and she is very quite.

When she found out that Sasuke had brought her back after saving her life, she was furious. She planned on having Sasuke to herself and another woman pops out. This kept her getting annoyed, but this woman wasn't capable of pulling what other bitches who claimed to be confident about them did. This Hyuuga weakling is too pure and innocent to force Sasuke on a one night stand. Despite having such curvaceous figure, this woman opted to wear something that's overly large hiding vainly her grown boobs. That Hyuuga is already plain, but why would she wear something so out of fashion? Looking like that she wont even get a man, let alone date one. Pathetic. May be that could be served as her disadvantage.

Karin disgusted the very presence of this woman. She hated her to the core. She regretted having to save this woman only to sacrifice this scapegoat to Orochimaru later. But, when she saw how earnestly the woman thanked her for that, she somehow felt light. No one actually appreciated for what Karin did, and this Hyuuga appreciated her, honestly Karin was a little affected by this. Other than that, she hated to feel her as a rival to get Sasuke. She began to hate how this incompetent woman managed to get Suigetsu close to her surprisingly Juugo was on this woman's side too. The only fact that relieved Karin was, Sasuke still prefers to be with her, occasionally. She was satisfied that she could appease the Uchiha and could please him with her body.

"thanks for the delicious food Hinata-san.." Juugo said snapping Karin out of her muse.

Karin knew Juugo sensed the malicious glares she had been sending in the direction of the Hyuuga, Karin shrugged and rolled eyes, the woman got up and walked out of the dining room behind Sasuke not bothering to thank even Kaori-baachan.

Hinata blushed and nodded, she said timidly minding that Sasuke was now out of ear shot, "it is my pleasure, Juugo-san..".

Suigetsu gave her thumbs up and said, "no need to feel shy around us, your cooking is awesome! The stuck up Uchiha and reddish slut isn't around anymore Hinata-chan, loosen up..".

Suigetsu snapped his head up when he heard someone clear their throat, only to meet two reddish eyes glaring daggers at him, he cocked a brow clearly showing that he wasn't interested.

Karin stood at the doorway and said, "Kaori-baachan.. we would like to leave this place for good, our journey would be on tomorrow dawn, Taka team, Hyuuga, get ready by early morning we're leaving before sunrise. Sasuke's orders.".

With that the red head dint even bother to receive their reply, she just snapped her head away and walked out of the room.

* * *

~by evening~

"You look lovely Hinata-chan.." Kaori said to the Hyuuga.

Hinata bowed her head hiding her flushed face, she smiled, "th-thank you Kaori-sama..".

"its my pleasure Hinata-chan.. lets go.. we cant be late." Kaori said.

The white haired nin and his friend and team mate Juugo watched silently as the two woman walked their way out of the cottage. Heading deep in to the forest that was darkening in the course of night, birds flew in groups on the blissful plum colored sky, the sun was just setting behind the mountains.

Juugo eyed his team mate with suspicion in his eyes, the way Suigetsu watching the Hyuuga go was just as the way he sometimes looks at Karin, affectionate.. and longing were present under those purplish hues.

"keep your feelings to yourself, Suigetsu." Juugo's calm, detained voice erupted beneath the pregnant silence in the house.

"What?" Suigetsu turned to Juugo with surprise as he lit his voice in confusion.

Juugo was the one with better judgment in his actions, he was smart and he even outwits Suigetsu. Who was he fooling around with?

Embarrassment was evident a light pinkish blush dusted over his face, his voice faltered his denial, "N-NO! D-did you think I.. Hinata? M-me? No!".

Juugo stared at Suigetsu seriously, it made the white haired nin jump and averted his gaze, the fish-like nin rubbed the back of his head, "w-well.. uhh, m-maybe a little..".

Juugo turned stare ahead blankly and noticed the two figure vanish behind the forest, "The Hyuuga is about to be sacrificed for the succession of our plans.. we don't need your feelings and actions towards her obliterate the chances of us getting Orochimaru.".

Suigetsu sighed dejectedly, and nodded more to him. He knows the fate that would be about to happen to the Hyuuga that had slightly irked his interests towards her. He should've known better, to listen to whatever Juugo was telling him. What would be Sasuke's next objective when he gets to Orochimaru? What would of the team? Sigh.. he should be wondering about himself should he?

Purplish eyes stole a glance over at the burnt orange haired nin beside him, Suigetsu said quietly after few moments of silent contemplation, "Hn.. I get it.".

_**~End~ **_

* * *

_**so.. sorrrryyyyyy... i took too much time i know.. i hope you like the development thus far.. so tell me how you feel about the new chapter, and guys! awesome i happy with your response for GOF so far! **_

_**a BIIIIIGGGG thank you! to everyone! Hug hug hug hug!**_

_**i dont own Naruto, does.. so im just a random writer.. ufufufu..**_

_**Looking forward to reading your reviews, im leaving you with a little hint that is : fun starts in the next chapter.. okay See ya!**_

_**X reviews=X updates!**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking too long for updating.I had to re-write this chapter since I lost it, I hope you like it, this chapter introduces a new pairing (ObitoXAnko). I would like to wish an advanced Happy New Year, think of it as a new year eve special, ahahaha... Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**Games of Fate**

* * *

_I thought...  
We were joined,  
By the red string of fate...  
In truth,  
I didn't know that,  
The string was white,  
It was coloured red,  
By blood._

* * *

**5**

* * *

_Dear old friend…  
You opened my eyes,  
In the very last minute you closed yours.  
It enlightened my pathetic soul…  
I embraced reality…  
Letting you fade into fantasy...  
Will I ever be a better person?  
I don't know, but I will live on...  
Spreading the legend of a ninja,  
Who copied thousand techniques...  
You've made it there Kakashi,  
Open your last copy of Icha Icha and read on...  
Wait for me pal,  
We'll go there,  
And end our final journey together._

* * *

~P.O.V of Uchiha Obito Tobi~

_Hey there... silly bastard... _

_I wish I could take your place Kakashi. But thinking about that, I wouldn't have my name or history being spoken after like yours. I wish I really had died that day, or this wouldn't have happened. If it wasn't for Madara, I wouldn't be standing here... in front of this kunai shaped stone every night, to stare at your name that is newly carved on it. I am standing here, to contemplate in silence for the death of someone that I hold dear, you. Well, the fourth Shinobi war would've happened even without me in it but, it wouldn't be that nasty. If I hadn't anchored the war using the moon eye's plan to create a world of illusion, and if I hadn't recruited most of the tailed beast powers, it wouldn't have killed so many lives._

_ Besides that… they say catastrophe is a chance in disguise. Good or bad, what I did was ugly in the end did nothing good to me but, at least you could rejoice with the fact that the five nations are finally united and are pretty much working together, forcibly if not willingly. Yes, I know that now Kakashi... Witnessing Rin's death by your hands and my clan's demise... Loss after one loss lead me to the path of hatred, the depth of the hate that I harboured led me to serve for the one man I shouldn't have met. Uchiha Madara... he is the man who saved my life, the man who lived a life so meaninglessly just to carve his name as the most powerful Uchiha that ever lived. Well if I could, I would give him a name._

_Hmm... from my judgement, he is the first to introduce the means of attaining eternal Mangekyo sharingan by killing someone close to them and taking the eyes of a sibling in order to create a revolution. Do you know what would I name him? Yeah, you're right. He's the greatest Uchiha fool who ever lived. (Chuckles) and me? I don't have the intelligence to call myself with names, so I let your disciple Naruto take up that part and do you know what he said? Haha... he called me Sensei. _

_I was shocked, surprised... behind the bars no sinister criminal sheds tears you know. The one who knows the meaning of real pain chooses one out of two ways, which is falling into revenge following the path of fools, or otherwise be kind to the next generation spreading teachings and preach about peace following the path of the wise, letting go of the past and cherishing the present. I chose the first choice out of agony, being swallowed up into anger like an arrogant joker, I ridiculed you. What I could do was to act tough in front of him and laugh at him reflecting on his silly joke. I ridiculed the name he gave me, because it should belong to you Kakashi. Your student called me, the one who killed you his sensei. He wanted me to guide him, to take up your place. But I declined. I cant Kakashi. I never was a teacher, I was always a student. I still have many things to learn, but your student bugged me most of the time I was behind the bars even on my nap time. I lost my sleep mostly due to his torture. The imprisonment wasn't a big deal but your student's loud voice and determination was. I cant help but to think how much he resembles myself when we're young. You taught him well Kakashi. Finally I made up my mind and told him something... I offered to be his subordinate. I want to learn what you had taught him Kakashi, to my surprise I heard him say a very familiar phrase._

**_"the ones who abandons their comrades are worse than trash.."_**

_My heart sank hearing to that. My own words were repeated to me. If someone had told that phrase to me before when I was Tobi, I would've questioned the person's sincerity I would've taken the option to kill the very person in one strike. You took my words seriously as I did and lived up to it till the end. Nobody can be like you, not even I. I lost you, I lost someone close to me, my best friend, my rival, my team mate.. I caused your death. Sanity came back to me in the cruellest ways possible. I didn't know what did I do to deserve this cruel fate, being an Uchiha and also the traitor who tried to destroy my own homeland and being the most wanted S ranked nin in the bingo book, I was only imprisoned to death. _

_But I escaped now Kakashi. I escaped the curse that runs through my veins, and I breached the Konoha prison today. The first thing I wanted to do was to come here... I triggered the alarm and most Anbus are now on their way to find me. I'm off to go buddy. See you later; there's something I must do. I very much hope that would be the last thing that is left for me to do. I must save your other student, the other surviving Uchiha out there. Your favourite student escaped a month ago and I am going after him. Naruto came back injured with his team mate Sakura-san, it looks like the other kunoichi who went with them for tracking Sasuke lost her life in a fall. Naruto was not in the condition to pursue his team mate any time soon, if we lag time the hawk would fly off somewhere hard to find. _

~end of P.O.V (Uchiha Obito)~

* * *

'whoooosssshhhhh…'

"Cobra, have you located the target? Over."

Her eyes stared holes into the back of a dark figure that was retreating from the position of the Konoha memorial stone. She watched him in the shadows as he stood there for hours that she didn't bother to count. Did any of the Anbu made it here? Or is he only visible to her eyes? Why did she always get caught up in the most troublesome things? She cursed her fate for having to confront **_him_** of all people. When she was about to reveal her presence her walky-talky buzzed again.

"Cobra do you copy?" the annoyed Anbu asked again.

"…."

_'Sheesh'_ she cursed in her mind. Reluctantly she held the device closer to her lips and whispered softly, she hated having to do this. Tsunade-sama is going to kill her for doing this, not to forget her other team mates. It's too late to brood over something like that, it's useless. She had little time to decide and the decision is made regardless of the outcome.

"Negative. No sign of him. Over." She replied coldly in her professional tone.

_'what a decent lie.. better now or never.._' the woman in her late twenties inhaled deeply and exhaled her breath.

She concentrated on her chakra once more after being hibernated for hours behind the trees, she hid her chakra from being noticed by the man that she was supposed to capture. The sudden surge of pure chakra energy pulsating through her body totally refreshed her head and cleared her mind. The woman was filled with her usual vicious, venomous yet obnoxious aura. The kunoichi she was is back. She sprang ahead tip-toeing over the tree branches and landed softly in a thud over the grassy clearing land.

'Thud...'

The sound made the retreating S ranked criminal froze a second on his steps. But then after the halt the man stood still not facing her, he stared at the road in the woods ahead.

"It took you so long..." Uchiha Obito commented on her appearance. He didn't have the need to see her since he already knew who she was.

A grumble escaped her flushed lips sounding more like a groan, the woman walked ahead of the Uchiha not bothering to look at him in the eye.

"A day" She said suddenly.

She took off her Konoha Anbu Cobra mask and burned it within the palm of her right hand.

"You gave me only one *bleep* day to decide whether or not to stay or run off with you! What the hell are you thinking?" she yelled while glaring at him over her shoulders.

Her sudden outburst made the man's lips twitch, curling upwards. He smirked at her as he watched her stomp her way through the forest of death. She was the only one who can help him now, both to escape and to relocate the other surviving Uchiha. She was furious, he noted. Despite being a notorious killing machine, she was a mischievous ninja back in the genin days. Talented, certainly she is and that was the reason why Orochimaru stole her. One of a kind she grew into quite a woman, he had to admit that. On one glance anyone could tell she is a well-developed lady, despite being 'skinny' in her young ages. Her sudden outbursts, strong-willed, enthusiastic, almost inhuman vicious cruel tactics of surprising people, the fun ways of her scaring children away is too much similar to the legendary Snake sannin, it is something he was used to. And this is how he got to know her.

"Eh-hem" Obito cleared his throat and continued once he got her attention, "correction. 1) I gave you 24 hours to think. And 2) I requested you to locate Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Do not misunderstand my intentions, I simply do not wish to elope with a woman like you for any other reasons."

Anko stared at the Uchiha who stood before her with a disgusted, disbelieving look on her face, she scoffed and said, "oh puh-leaze.. Uchiha don't you have any idea in what situation you're in? You're at my mercy, if it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't even be out here to visit Kakashi and you'd have been counting the number of bars in your jail…"

The Uchiha chuckled and said with a proud look on his face, "Don't underestimate the Uchiha's powers…"

"Just shut up. Talking about a minute with you makes me tired." Anko rolled her eyes and travelled through the forest with the Uchiha, bickering over and over again.

Obito lifted his brows and said mockingly, "Oh? Then I suggest we could rest up in the forest and leave later Mitarashi?"

Anko stilled for a moment and threw her kunai into the bush that she heard the bustling sound came from. They walked up to see what is the target was a very large, gigantic centipede.

"You sure are jumpy once you're tired, shall I carry you? Perhaps you could rest on my wide, broad, strong, masculine, sexy che-"

Anko whacked the Uchiha on his head before he could finish his suggestion to her.

"Rule number one, be quite. Rule number two, stay low and follow my orders, simple Uchiha?" Anko asked in a murderous tone.

Obito nodded his head carelessly and said with a bored face, "Agreed. Huh... you're a boring chick as always... no sex appeals at all..."

Anko's eye brimmed with anger and agitation that was triggered by the low comment she got from the one person she ever wanted to be with, the only one person who could drive her cool personality into a steaming hot kettle.

"Shut up! And no more comments! Perverted gestures or suggestions! Keep your distance at least 3 meters in radius away from me! And no touching!" Anko yelled to his face.

Obito stared straight at her gazing into her eyes with a bored look he said, "look, the same goes to you, I am an extremely valuable relic.. People want me-".

"Cuz you're a criminal dammit!" she interrupted.

"People craze over my body-" he was interrupted again.

"Cuz you're listed as #1 wanted criminal in the bingo book with a hefty prize!" Anko said.

Obito continued "One look from my eyes people will fall to my feet-".

"Cuz your genjutsu manipulation with sharingan!" Anko said.

"Many would die for me-" he said.

"Cuz you brain wash them!" she said.

The man sighed tired of it he said, "Okay look, the one touching my collar... holding me closer than 3 meters radius border, talking and spitting on my face isn't me. It is clear from my verdict and visible proofs that, I am not a potential harasser. It's you."

A little annoyed by his response she released the collars of his shirt go, she huffed and warned him, "I'm warning you Uchiha… Don't get any closer to me, I'm serious."

Obito walks off adjusting his collar saying something to her incoherently, "don't worry, Uchiha Obito never touches an unwilling woman... It wouldn't happen even if I got crazy. You can dream on for the meantime Mitarashi... I wouldn't mind being in one of your fantasies..."

"What was that?!" Anko yelled as she catches up to him.

"Hn... nothing. By the way Mitarashi, who was your first experience? Was it Kakashi?" he dismissed his previous babbles and went on changing the subject after jumping over the fence.

Anko hopped from one tree branch to another turning fully flushed, she sneered as she said "Shut up."

"Ah. I see..." Obito rubbed his chin and ducked over avoiding a shuriken flying over to his side which was thrown by Anko.

"Don't go creating things on your own! Dumbass!" she yelled only to earn a chuckle from Obito.

The two followed a path through the forest of Death and escaped from the route. Once they reached the borders the Anbu started tracking them. Anko left wrong trails and she set up simple booby traps along the way to confuse the ninjas who were pursuing them. She didn't know how long would Obito will need to track Sasuke and what would happen by then. She hid the proofs of her Anbu identity behind a genjutsu and began the travel across the world to find the other Uchiha.

* * *

"I think we should leave Kaori-baachan... its already very dark..." Hinata suggested.

Kaori finished picking the leaves in the clearing. Both of them were there for quite long to get some herbs crouching down to get the leaves were making her knees weak. She's getting old after all; she looked up at Hinata and smiled at the kunoichi.

"Ah... I think we could do that. Well then, (sigh) could you help me carry the basket Hinata-chan?" Kaori asked.

Hinata smiled warmly and said, "I'd be glad to help you Kaori-baachan…"

The woman smiled and stood up from her position. She thanked the polite Hyuuga for helping her so generously. Hinata dismissed saying that it was her pleasure for being able to do so. The two women walked ahead, out of the dense forest to the cottage. The journey was light, calm and relaxing for both of them. Not to mention Hinata tried very hard to not let the old lady notice the presence of someone in the forest, when they were walking back out of the forest she felt someone's eyes boring through her for as long as she was there. She immediately knew she was being followed, the Hyuuga wanted to send Lady Kaori back into the cottage as soon as possible, she didn't sense danger but she wanted to be prepared for it.

Once they reached the cottage, Hinata pretended to search for something and looked at Kaori, "Kaori-baachan, I think I left my pouch behind in the forest… you get into the house I'll be right back."

With that the girl dashed back to leaving no room for the old lady to stop her, Kaori felt worried for the young girl as she watched her fade into the forest. The lady sighed and hoped that she'll be back safe.

Juugo who was out for air came across the old lady, he looked at her worried face and asked her "Kaori-sama, where is Hinata-san?"

Kaori spared him a glance and said with worry latched to her voice, "The child went back into the forest saying that she dropped her pouch…"

"Shit…" Juugo muttered under his breath with a foreboding feeling as he scowled at the forest, he ran passing the entrance of the house leaping onto the tree branches.

The man looked back at the old woman and said, "I'll be back with Hinata-san, Kaori-sama please rest in the cottage…"

* * *

She dashed into the forest as her white eyes activated on its own, she scanned through the forest finding the Anbu that was after her. She wanted to know that the ones that were with her are not in trouble because of her, Hinata lifted the blinding branches darting her eyes around at the dark forest.

Nothings seems out of order as she scanned thoroughly, growing even more suspicious she yelled, "Who is there? Come out right now, what do you have with me?"

The Anbu that she sensed was not seen anywhere, no reaction was there, she went back to the place where she and the granny were plucking herbs just a while ago, the woman froze in her steps, she was startled to see a kunai in the middle of the clearing right on the spot where she had sat before. Scowling sceptically at the kunai, she noted that the Anbu was indeed very skilful to be able to escape from her Byakugan. She activated her eyes again to see any kind of traps laid around it, sensing it was negative she reached out to the kunai. Inspecting it closely she took out the small note that was wrapped around the kunai's handle; she opened the letter to read it.

**_'Be safe… Hinata-sama'_**

It was all that was written in the note. It made the Hyuuga gasp; the writing in the note was too familiar. She whipped her head around the forest involuntarily activating the pair of white eyes that she had. The woman ran into the forest, desperately searching in the dark for the Anbu. He wasn't there to capture her or kill her, he was there to make sure where she is and her safety. The person who would call her '_Hinata-sama'_ should be someone from her clan… she knew it.

Tears leaked out of her glistening eyes; does this mean that the clan doesn't want her back anymore? She needed to know the truth. The girl searched desperately yelling out for the Anbu to hear her, "Who are you? Please come out… Please…"

She stood on a tree branch of a very tall tree, her head was in a bow, her veil of indigo blue hair hiding her tear streaking face, as she said softly, "I… need to know something…"

Suddenly lifting her head she looked up and yelled out, "Am I that useless?"

They had stripped her off her title as the clan's heiress, giving the position to her younger sister Hanabi, and she was also disowned by her father through the council's decision, what do they wanted more? Is it true that she was merely a trash to their eyes?

* * *

The Hyuuga was walking deep into the forest, her head was hung low; she sniffed and sobbed softly as her tears marred her vision. She didn't know where she was going; she searched for the Anbu for a long time but was unsuccessful of finding him. She was frizzled for over using her eyes and chakra. Her thoughts in her head were all clouded with pain and confusion; she wanted to know what the clan had decided of her fate. She wanted to know did they finalize the decision to discard her completely. Does this means she can't return back to Konoha? Most probably… it would be just that. The clan doesn't want her anymore.

Hinata bit her lip choking her sobs in and swallowed the painful lump in her throat. There was no point in thinking about what the clan wants anymore. Nothing of that really mattered to her now. She owes a debt to Sasuke for saving her life, someone she barely talked to, someone who by chance had sometimes passed the same street, and someone who was in the same class in the Academy with her. Other than that, someone who was listed as the Konoha 12 rookies as same as her. Those were the only things that related her to him. Out of nowhere, he was the man who saved her life when her own kin wanted her to just drop dead. She chuckled sadly, everything about her sucks; it feels pathetic to live like a shit. She felt the bitterness of her own life suffocating her as longer as she kept pondering about it in her mind. Her heart was very sore from being hurt from time to time. She wondered how much longer it will beat faithfully for her to live.

Now the sole purpose of her existence is to bring the last Uchiha back to where he belongs. That is the least that she could do, for her first love-Naruto and also for the debt she had to Sasuke. As the woman cleared up her mind with a new resolve, she wiped the tears off her eyes and headed back to the cottage, the old lady Kaori would dead worried by now. How long has it been since she left the cottage? She didn't have the decency to note the time in the spur of events, she sighed inwardly and looked around noting that she had travelled way too deep into the forest.

* * *

As she walked around slowly along the bushy trails of a lone way through the dense forest, she was startled when she heard sounds coming from somewhere nearby. The girl looked around with her byakugan as far as she could. She walked to direction where the sounds were coming from. She saw a small stream off river flowing idly ripping its way through the forest. Happy that she found a source of water the girl leapt off landing near the water, she crouched down to her knees; cupping some cold water in her palms she sipped the mineral water to tend her thirst. She had no idea of how tired she was when she relaxed plopping onto the grass. It felt like forever finding her way back to the cottage, she was positive that she was lost.

"aah… ahh.."

Hinata jolted back up into sitting position when she heard the noise again. The girl stood up walking to the direction of the voice; it sounded like a woman's voice and she thought that maybe someone is hurt and needed help. But this moan was really strange it was continuous as she walked to its direction, for some reason Hinata was feeling nervous. Her palms began to sweat and got clammy as she walked around the boulders of rock that was near the rivers. As she walked further she froze to her feet she didn't move as if she was glued to the ground once she witnessed something that shook the living out of her.

Further away from where she stood was a cave, Hinata clasped her hands close to her lips restraining her gasp once she saw someone there. The man's coal black eyes darted to her, taking in Hinata's whole form in a white traditional kimono as she stood far away from him rigid in shock. A sinister smirk travelled to his face, the end of his thin lips curled up as he stared straight at the appalling Hyuuga, the fear he was seeing in her eyes were amusing him. The man rocked his hips purposefully, penetrating deeper into the woman below him earning another moan from her. Sasuke chuckled darkly as he saw the reaction of the Hyuuga when she heard the lust-filled voice of the woman under him, Sasuke thrusts in her more roughly and watched the Hyuuga flinch to every moan the woman makes.

_'Interesting'_ he thought sadistically not minding what would the Hyuuga think of him.

He kept on racking his hips into the woman he was having the sexual intercourse with but his eyes were purposefully fixated upon the Hyuuga before him, he was pleasured from the fear he could witness in the white marble-like eyes as she flinched like a frightened deer.

* * *

Hinata's whole body was sweating terribly, her whole being was trembling in fear, she looked like a deer caught by a hunter when he locked her with his piercing gaze, she was shivering with fear for her dear life. She couldn't believe her own eyes once she witnessed what was happening before her. She didn't know who was the woman with him, she looked a bit older for him and she couldn't escape from his eyes to take a full glance at the woman either. She truly wanted to escape from his glare but her body wasn't moving. Life came back to her when her gaze was torn off from his by Juugo who suddenly appeared out of nowhere yanking her away. She was relieved that orange haired ninja came for her. She didn't say anything neither did he, the journey back to the cottage was silent, awkward and somewhat tiresome for Juugo and foreboding for Hinata.

Once they reached the cottage, Juugo looked back to the Hyuuga and said with a monotonous voice, "Next time, don't wonder off anywhere alone, Hinata-san…"

After a slight pause Juugo said "Good night, sleep. We have to travel early for tomorrow."

He left her alone in her chamber and slid the door close. She could hear the thumping sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor as he walked away from her room. Hinata didn't actually know what she should feel; her mind was totally blank after witnessing something so wrong. She didn't know what to think, all she felt for Sasuke was fear, even before, it was there just slightly mostly she was thankful to him for saving her, but now the fear for him had grown hundred fold. She didn't think he could be this kind of a man, it never occurred to her. She slumped to her futon staring into space as new hot tears found their way down to her cheeks.

She didn't know what to do anymore… Where did she stick herself in? Is there another trouble waiting for her? She could already guess. She should know by now that she cannot trust people to be good all the time.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine... But I wished on a flying comet so that i could buy him one day... ufufufu...

So how do you find the story so far? Is it good, bad, 50-50? Reviews please... +_+


	6. Chapter 6

**Games of Fate**

* * *

_ A soft voice,  
calls back dreaded memories,  
enshrined deep within my heart…  
Where in the world,  
could I hide when,  
haunting memories hijack my mind…_

* * *

**6**

* * *

_I am alive…  
Today I am, very much alive…  
I feel life flowing through my veins,  
Once again I breathe the air of freedom…  
Many simply could get killed…  
Hn, being a ninja what do you expect?  
Will death come by your door,  
And give you an invitation to doom?  
No… hn, ridiculous…  
Everything about life is pretty bloody.  
Ninja or no…  
Death is living with you all the time…  
It's up to you to believe it or not.  
One piece of advice,  
Open your eyes before it's too late._

* * *

"ugh… uuueeghh… blueegghh… cough, cough…"

The woman wiped her vomit stained wet lips with her sleeves. She was restless, sick and was feeling terribly nauseous. The Hyuuga knew the reason why and she could forget something like that either, it was abnormal, a dreadful experience for someone as pure as her to have.

She puked every time flashes of memories run through her mind. The 16 year old young girl rushed to the toilet about an hour ago, and was still latched to the toilet bowl. She couldn't get it out of her mind.

_'Was Sasuke this cruel?'_

She wished to think that but she couldn't even bring herself to think that way of the Uchiha who saved her life, but for some reason she knew he hated her. And now, she could even confirm it. His hatred towards her… it was intense, so much profound that she could even sense its wave whenever their eyes met. She had trusted her ability to have him convinced to go back to the village he belongs to but now… she knew it would be even harder than she thought it would be. He hated her… it's a known fact. For some reason she felt that there was a reason behind it, there must be. She bit her lower lip as her eyes searched at space trying to think over as questions kept popping one after another in her mind.

_'Why would he save me when he hates me? What is the reason? Why…_'

The woman who leaned on the cold walls of the bathroom, slid down the wall she slumped on the floor hugging her knees, the Hyuuga eased her hitching breaths. Her mind was in total chaos, she expected him to be a bit cold, bit she ever imagined this. It is terrifying… how much could time change a person so much? She could help but to wonder why he had to save her, hate her and torture her with this kind of lewd way…

Hinata walked idly stumbling on her own steps occasionally, her mind was jumbled up. She couldn't figure out the reason for Sasuke's hatred towards her. She never knew anything much of him. He never had anything to do with her even from back then in the Academy. The two barely knew each other, both from the distinguished and strongest clans of Konoha, they easily got accustomed in silence, and neither of them had been talk active. They have grown up with complicated backgrounds with situations totally different from one another. He was a popular heart throb and she was a wallflower whom people barely noticed.

He had lost everything and yearned for it while she had everything but neither belongs to her. She was considered as an unworthy heiress, unwanted and neglected. While he was a number one rookie of their class, he was everything she wasn't and she was everything he would never become. Nothing clicked to her mind… she could put her finger to anything about her that could've roused Sasuke's anger on her. There was not even one hint that could link her to him.

The girl suddenly paced a step back; she stumbled on her own feet and fell hard against the wooden floor of the house, rubbing her painful forehead to ease the pain she looked up at the person whom she bumped on.

"aah!…" she gasped sharply looking at the person in surprise.

* * *

The man in his Anbu gear rushed through the darkened woods as he travelled at marvelling speed. He had travelled so far and his strength was at its limits. He pushed himself even harder, a little more he would be reaching the village, there is an important report that he must deliver. He didn't want to waste his time on resting the night to replenish his depleted strength.

He suspected that someone might even be tracking behind him and that should be avoided, the enemy must not gain a chance to get back at him. He knew, by now they might have noticed that he was there. He can't afford a fight when he hadn't had enough energy even for the travel.

The Anbu rushed towards the large gates of Konoha; leaping off the gates he reported his presence to the guards. The night was colder since it was raining, bolts of lightning crashed down to the earth in blinding speed. The storm was getting stronger as the man stealthily managed to get into the quarters of the main Hyuuga branch house.

The mansion was dark and unwelcoming. There was only ghostly silence apart from the sounds of thundering storm that he could hear. The man walked his way through the lane and found the Hyuuga head's office. The lights in the room were still on, he noticed. He was actually quite grateful and relieved to learn that his master was still awake. Entering the room in silence, the man crouched down on his knees. He took of his mask and held down his head in a bow in due respect to the presence of the Hyuuga head.

"Mission accomplished, Hiashi-sama" the man said in his clear voice.

The man who sat behind his desk opposite the Anbu looked up at his shinobi servant, and merely grunted his approval, "Hn"

Flipping back to close the documents he had on his table Hiashi watched as the man raised his head, he stood up and placed a scroll reporting the mission he was on. The Hyuuga head picked the scroll, he glanced at it.

_'Hn… so she is alive after all…'_ the old man's thought echoed through his mind.

A small smirk appeared as he closed the report after finished reading it, "You can go now, Ko."

"But Hiashi-sama… Hinata-sama is-" Ko tried to convey his worry but he was cut off by Hiashi.

"Ko. You know what your mission was; I assume that you have done a good job. So you can leave." He said sternly.

Ko gritted his teeth as he heard Hiashi's spoken words, he wasn't concerned of his own daughter's wellbeing at all, "I understand that, I know it is rude for me to question your decisions, I know I am in no position to do so, but Hiashi-sama… as a branch member I have a duty to protect the main family, Hinata-sama is your first born and the heiress to our clan… she had to be rescued immediately Hiashi-sama! She is with-"

"I know Ko." Hiashi cut through Ko's words again, silencing the agitated shinobi.

"Then why didn't you send our aids to save her? She is with a dangerous person and what if something happens to her again? Aren't you concerned even a bit for your daughter?" Ko nearly banged the desk of the leader, restricting his actions the man stood rigidly to his ground.

Hiashi glared up at the young man, with a straight face he answered, "NO. Your mission was to find her corpse and bring it back at all costs… I entrusted you to do it and as expected of you, you had a very good result for this mission. This talk is over. Get out."

"So you were only concerned over her eyes that hasn't been sealed, you wanted to retrieve it all costs, it was never the subject whether your daughter was safe or not am I right?" Ko nearly yelled.

"Good, if you understood." Hiashi said.

"I cannot tolerate this Hiashi-sama! I am going to inform this to Hokage-sama, I am going to rescue her!" Ko briskly turned away from the Hyuuga head to walk out of his room.

* * *

'BANG!'

The furious fifth Hokage banged her desk not too hard that it actually break off, she had enough broken desks and she can't waste the last one at the news of her Anbu squad brought her. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could this be? She made sure herself that the security to his cell was a top notch at all cost. And how could this happen?

_'Unless…'_ her mind voiced her doubts.

She lifted her hazel eyes up from the scrolls of reports in her hand to the Anbu squad which was present at the moment in her office. They were all assigned to find the missing Uchiha who had broken out of the Konoha jail. She narrowed her eyes at them as her mind clicked when she noticed something.

"Where is Cobra?" Tsunade asked the leader of the team.

Lifting of his mask Yamato met the Hokage's gaze and said, "she is missing as well Tsunade-sama… we assume that she was the one to help him breach the security and escape."

"Hn. All of you except Crow are dismissed. Crow please stay." The woman smirked to herself, she knew Anko and she believed there better be some damn good reason to why she had done something this crazy.

Looking back to the shinobi she said, "Very well, Yamato. I assign you to lead a team of your own, find 4 skilled shinobis in tracking and strength move out to find Uchiha Obito and Cobra by tomorrow evening. I want you to only track them down, be careful and do not get noticed by them. All you have to do is to spy on their actions and send me reports of it when you have something important."

"A. Hai Hokage-sama" Yamato said.

"This is a B class mission which can be turned into A at any point, you might even have to face unforeseen enemies… be wise in choosing your underlings. That is all, you may now leave." Tsunade ordered.

The woman in her middle fifties slumped against her seat releasing a heavy sigh as thunder of the stormy night echoed through the whole building. It was getting late, and there were still some more decks of paper works left to finish on her desk. She was totally exhausted, she wanted to at least to have a drop of it but Shizune had banned her from drinking sake.

Glancing the scrolls and documents on her desk the woman stared into space, soon enough someone will take over this job from her. She couldn't wait for the moment when it happens, but for now, it has to wait. The boy is not in the right mind set to get his hands on the title of Hokage yet. Naruto was suffering, as much as her own subordinate Sakura. Tsunade could sense that Sakura was trying her best in cheering up the blonde. He was not himself lately, all day he trains and spends his time lesser and lesser with Sakura. He would vanish to Mount Myobuki for weeks and will only return when he receives a mission.

_'He wasn't at his good shape either… That boy, I wonder when he'll return to his normal self… I hope he could be saved…'_ Tsunade mused thinking of Naruto.

Tsunade held her temples and thought of her precious students. The other three- the Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame wasn't taking the loss of their cousin and team mate any good. They were evenly down as Naruto was, but regardless they were focused in their mission. Losing a family and a team mate was never a good experience to begin with. As a shinobi they had to endure this kind of wound in their hearts and live on with the memories of the dead.

"As long as the memories are not forgotten… the dead will be immortal within our hearts… isn't that right? Dan, Nawaki… Jiraiya…" Tsunade whispered her words into the wind.

She eyed the city from her wide window; the downpour of rain was heavy. The storm didn't seem to subside any time soon. The night was chilling cold and grim. The clock on the opposite wall ticked striking as it was three in the morning. Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked near to the window, she eyed at a familiar summon as it popped out of nowhere in front of the Konoha gates. The white clouds of smoke dissipated quickly under the rain.

She smiled as she saw the lone man with huge scrolls on his back standing upon one of his two large toad summons, "you grew up just like him… Naruto" she smiled sadly looking at the man.

'Knock… Knock… Knock…'

"come in…" she said as she heard a loud knocking sound at her door at the moment.

* * *

"What are you doing at this time of night?!"

Hinata flinched at the person that she bumped on as the person yelled at her.

"Tsk… what a pain, get up lady!" Karin yelled as she saw the Hyuuga flinched at her volume.

Partially she was at fault for bumping on the Hyuuga too; she was drunk with sake a little and she didn't notice the Hyuuga's presence at her back.

_'Am I too loud? Why is she scared of me? Hmm?'_ the girl questioned herself in guilty.

Hinata lifted herself up and bent down in a bow, "I… apologise Karin-san… I was careless…"

Coughing awkwardly the Uzumaki glared down at the Hyuuga hiding her guiltiness and said while waving her hand dismissively, "a… *cough, cough* b-be careful next time, now go to bed we have to get up early tomorrow…"

Hinata smiled brightly at the girl as she dismissed it as if it was nothing, scooting closer towards the Uzumaki, Hinata eyed the woman with worry.

"W-what?" Karin asked as she paced aback when the Hyuuga came closer at her.

The Hyuuga simply asked her innocently with worry, "u-um… Karin-san, are you having a cold? Your face looks red… are you okay?"

"W-what, where? N-no… of course I am fine! Get away from me…" Karin yelled as she stepped back away from the Hyuuga.

"o-oh… s-sorry Karin-san… I guess I said too much…" Hinata said.

Grumbled under her breath the red haired kunoichi said, "Even if I am sick, I won't have you to look after me, I can take care of myself…"

_'I don't want to owe one… especially not to you…'_ Karin thought as she watched the Hyuuga's innocent face.

"Hai… Karin-san, good night…" Hinata smiled at Karin and walked away as soon as she thanked the red haired kunoichi.

"a…" Karin said in return, but she continued to stare at the back of the Hyuuga.

She was very curious about this young lady that happened to be the 'souvenir' that they bring for Orochimaru. That girl was brightened as soon as Karin forgave her, it was a small matter but the Hyuuga wasn't that cocky like the other clan members would be, she was down to earth and very polite for that matter.

Glaring rather speculatively at the Hyuuga's retreating back Karin thought, _'Is she really the Hyuuga clan's heiress? I wonder if her politeness is just pretense but her advances towards me are friendly… Am I the only one having a rivalry against her?'_

Karin shook her head as she turned away from the watching the Hyuuga's retreating back. She felt she was reading too much of the girl and chose to ignore her thoughts about her. As Karin walked into her chamber she fell into her semi-hard futon on the floor sighing in boredom.

"Where is Sasuke… *Sigh* I'm bored…" Karin whispered more to herself.

* * *

'step… step… step… step…'

The man halted on his feet at the door to her bedroom. He wasn't feeling any nervous before, he was very friendly towards her and was even initiating the friendship with her. But just as Juugo had said, having feelings towards her would only ruin their plan. If it got out of hand, all the blame would be his. The Hozuki knew, but he couldn't forget the fact that he actually likes her. There was nothing that could stop him from thinking about her, worrying for her, watching her… and secretly admiring her. Despite the warning from Juugo, he decided to have feelings for her but he would keep it a secret.

_'T… there's no need to worry… I am just checking on her… just to say good night, that's right… to say good night… phew… here goes nothing…' _the man mentally encouraged himself as he paced front to back at Hinata's room.

'tok-'

When he placed his hand to know on her bedroom door, he was startled to see another small hand was present beside his own large ones. He was taken aback when he turned to look at the very girl that he wanted to approach standing right next to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Suigetsu-kun?" Hinata said his name in surprise not expecting his presence at the entrance to her chamber.

"A-… A… um, Hi- Hinata…" The Hozuki was taken aback by her as he saw her with his widened eyes; he didn't know what to say to her, all that he practiced to speak have been erased in just a second after he saw her face.

"What are you doing here? Were you waiting for me?" Hinata asked the man out of curiosity.

Gulping down the painful lump down his throat the man stuttered as he thought over on how to answer her without getting exposed, "A… Umm, I… No… I mean y-yes… Yes!"

Blinking at the weird behaviour of the young man about her own age she smiled at him, "Is there anything that I can do?"

Hinata noted the way Suigetsu was sweating in nervousness; he was nearly in his melting point, his body began to melt slowly as he stared at her yapping about something incoherently, "A… Um, Sasuke no, umm Karin oh… no, J-Juugo said t-"

He was cut by her worried exclamation alarmed by the way he was terribly sweating, "Oh goodness Suigetsu-kun, are you okay? You're sweating terribly, do you need any medicine? Or do you have a fever- here let me check!"

"N-no… I don't…" Before he could even deny anything she placed the back of her hand on his forehead checking his temperature, in that couple of minutes the Hozuki allowed himself to calm down.

Noting his temperature she said, "hmm? Your temperature is fine…"

"No its just that I was feeling a bit uneasy in here… I wanted to go outside, Hinata do you mind accompanying me?" the man asked her as he managed not to falter in his words.

She smiled at him warmly and nodded curtly, "Hai… I, couldn't fall asleep, I don't mind either Suigetsu-kun… waah!"

Hinata yelped in surprise as the Hozuki grabbed her hand pulling her after him "Great lets go!".

The lean-built white haired man and the indigo haired woman walked out from the lane turning right at the end, getting out of the house for some fresh air, they remained to be totally oblivious of being watched by something at the dark corner. Unknown to both of them, silently without making a sound it watched their little act over at the entrance to Hinata's room, secretly in the shadows.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

A/N: Hello! hi everyone! Its finally February the lovey-dovey month of the year... i hope most of you out there would be planning to do something with your family, friends and beloveds...I wish all of you good luck on that and a very big, hearty ADVANCED HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO YOU ALL!

I love Naruto, but his not mine... sniff... sniff... what a cruel fate, so sad...

Reviews please! Reviews= Love ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**Games Of Fate**

* * *

A brilliant diamond was just a small rock  
before it is carved into  
a precious jewel that sparkles in light...

A marvelous shinobi that dwells in darkness  
thirsting for blood possessing hunger for revenge  
Turns out to be a regular man who is in love.

* * *

**7**

* * *

Sounds of frogs, crickets and hooting of owls in chorus could be heard along the calm night in a forest that was yet to experience any storm, unlike the other continents of the Fire country. The atmosphere was heavy enveloped with mist floating in the air, chilling temperature freezing any creature down to its spine. Vulture-like creatures were hiding under dried leaves, carefully targeting its preys that were farther away, preys which were blissfully unaware of its delicate position. The predator calmly waits for the right time in order to land a killer attack. Its eyes held hunger that never fades till the last minute that separates it from its prey before the predator could devour its supper for the night.

A cold blooded creature hissed as it slowly glides its way down towards the forest travelling far from the little cottage of an old lady, smoothly avoiding any rock, tree or plant that stands in its way. Its blood red eyes with slit pupils carefully searching through the night, the dangerous summon followed two humans who came out for a walk. It was eyeing them carefully as the male led the female into his favourite spot. Its eyes scanned the body temperature that signs the humans were both indeed troubled, it watched the rise and low of their chest cavity as they ran after one another.

The snake hid itself, behind huge boulders of rock careful so that it's cover would never be blown, watching the two humans as they held hands and played in the waterfalls, located not too far away from the village, deep into the forest. There were large plants and sprouting of little but colorful flowers around the corner of the huge boulders that decorates the ever flowing waterfall giving it a more natural look. The huge water source originated from springs of the high mountains far away from the borders of Oto. The organic water was crystal clear; it was so transparent that even a normal human can spot little aquatic creatures swimming underneath the water surface with their naked eye. The moon was hidden under massive clouds that lingered upon the sky, hindering thousands of stars glinting in its full glory to make an appearance that night.

Her white eyes marvelled the surroundings' overwhelming beauty "it's… really beautiful… d-do you come here often?"

Suigetsu smiled at the white eyed beauty before him, a slight blush tainted his features as she smiled back at him, "yeap, this place calms my mind… I thought I could show you… Its water tastes good by the way"

Hinata clapped her hands together in bewilderment, she was at loss of words to describe the surrounding features of mother earth that warmly welcomed her with its arms wide open.

"wow…" she whispered to herself, Hinata couldn't contain the happiness she felt surging through her at the sight she saw.

The man complimented as he bent down to his knees sipping some water from the pool to wet his dry throat, he eyed the Hyuuga from the corner of his eyes and said, "I hated polluted water the most *whisper: and the ones with poop in it*, I like waterfalls, it's refreshing and has a tendency to calm your mind…"

"I'm th-thankful to you Suigetsu-kun… I was so- restless back then… But now I feel better…" Hinata said with gratitude lacing her tone of voice to which Suigetsu scratched his head nervously.

"ah… it's nothing really…" he mumbled incoherently as he stared around watching the trees, trying desperately to sound as calm as he could.

As he glanced back at her and he was shocked to see the Hyuuga was not beside him, he searched frantically for her whipping his head to his sides till the man smirked to himself when he saw Hinata gliding on top of the water. She resembled a child skipping on the water surface regardless of the freezing cold temperature it held.

"It's really b-beautiful Suigetsu-kun! Thank you!" Hinata squeaked happily as she twirled around on her heels across the chilling cold water.

A chuckle escaped his throat as he sat comfortably on the grassy clearing nearby the waterfall, he watched the Hyuuga as his eyes were entranced by the beauty before him under the charm of the moon light. He whooped in amusement at her startling the Hyuuga heiress, as Hinata was so focused on her little fun sliding with water; she was involuntarily performing her signature technique. Water that flow from the fall sparkled under moon light as it floated around her body, guided by her soft hands choreographing an enchanting but dangerous dance.

_'Heh… this is not as beautiful as you are…_' The white haired man widened his eyes in surprise as that thought crossed his mind. He watched her woth a stupefied expression that dared him to think otherwise, it was indeed true- her technique was as beautiful as she is.

Hinata somehow noticed the Hozuki was gawking at her, feeling slightly embarrassed by his attention she stopped spinning. Her feet came to a sudden halt splashing some water upon the water user startling him in the process, she giggled at him as he wiped the water off his face, "Woah! It's cold!" he exclaimed.

Hinata laughed softly as she walked towards the Hozuki, mumbling her apology, "s-sorry… Suigetsu-kun, I d-didn't mean to m-make you this wet…"

Intimidated further by her comment, the man childish challenged her, "Oh yeah! Guess what? I hear the water wants to say 'hi' to you Hinata, here…" he hovered towards the breaking water he splashes the water on the Hyuuga with a rough swing of his arm, making her jump at her feet.

"Ah! Su-Suigetsu-kun!" Hinata squeaked in shock once the soaring wave of cold water splashed on top of her upper torso wetting her further to her undergarment.

Suigetsu crouched down to his feet, hiding his face within both of his palms as he stared at Hinata sheepishly. He was guilty due to his clumsiness; he reacted a bit roughly than needed, the man bit his lips nervously as he muttered, "A, shoot…"

Suigetsu jumped to his feet, slowly nearing the Hyuuga who stood to her feet on the water surface, the man couldn't even take a peek at her face since it was completely covered by her bangs, "Hey… I am sorry Hinata, I uhh… kinda got carried away…"

Hinata visibly shivered as she stood frozen to her feet, her head hung low, her dark blue locks swayed under the wind that mercilessly blew her way, unknown to the Hozuki, a soft mischievous smile spread across the Hyuuga's face.

"H…How about I sh-show you w-what a Hyuuga is capable of, S-Suigetsu-kun?" Suigetsu raised his brows in surprise.

* * *

Thunderous storm had swept the village with ample of water literally pouring down to earth without any hint of mercy to the small creatures that crawls upon earth. A lone man, stood there on top of a giant toad that rivals the height of a mountain accompanied by two other amphibians of similar size crouching at each of its sides, in the middle of the night. Darkness of night surrounded the village, as its inhabitants were sound asleep nestled in cocoons of warm blanket. A slight feeling of happiness tugged at the man's heart as he gained the sight of his birth land once again, it was totally restored back into a peaceful village hindered by any shred of fear towards war, that it was once. But something bad, even though it was just slightly, he definitely was sure that he felt it in his heart, it was something ominous. His hunch never betrayed him, that was for sure, anyhow whatever it was or whether it was related to him returning to the village, he had already made a mental note to face it.

Somehow he was happy that he finally made it back, just as soon as the delight came of him knowing his homeland was safe and sound it evaporated as if he had never felt it in the first place. Instead the pangs of guilt, fear and anguish torn his heart into two as his blue eyes travelled to land atop of the huge Hokage monument- he remembered his face should be carved there, Naruto knew. He rejected the Godaime's offer to be her apprentice so that he could take over the Hokage title after a year worth of training under her. He refused it, and she knew rather well of the reason why. The man gritted his teeth as his mind recalled back of tragic death of a certain Hyuuga that he witnessed, he was unable to save her at that time, no matter how strong he gets now he was and always will be the loser who could only watch when she threw herself in order to save him and Sakura-chan that day. His eyes held a depth of sorrow, pain that struck him with immeasurable amount. A whimper left his cold lips as Naruto stood rooted to his feet on top of the Toad Boss Gamabunta.

His cerulean eyes stared of at the thundering sky as massive cloud crumpled together upon heaven as if the broad sky above Konoha wasn't enough space to be shared, clouds colliding upon one another with different magnitude of wind and electrodes swirling above, the heaven roared as a streak of light pierced through the air, flashing a blinding bluish light upon the blonde's face. He merely stared at the beam of lightning that simply flashed through sending a light across his face, he stood there at that very moment with only a single thought and a single person occupying both his mind and heart.

_'Sasuke…'_

* * *

Naruto's summons politely took of their leave as they had made sure the current Toad Sage was sent back to his village safe and sound. Naruto walked through the pavement of streets which were abandoned as all of the citizens were now resting for the night. Naruto eyed around the closed shops and stalls, even Ichiraku was off today- he noticed. A small nonchalant smile spread across his face as he remembered his old brash and exuberant self who crazed ramen more than any prized delicacy on earth. His mouth salivated even now when he remembered the large serving of pork ramen that Teuchi used to cook for him.

The man audibly gulped down his saliva before it could pour down his mouth like endless river. However he stopped his urge from lingering around the closed restaurant a little longer under the heavy rain, he made himself remember his task at hand, the reason why he was here? Why Tsunade had called upon him at such an untimely hour? It must be something of utmost importance; of course it was stated as so in the scroll she sent to him as well. He kept himself preoccupied with his thoughts as his pair of legs unconsciously led him to her office.

There he stood practically drenched head to toe from the merciless heavy rain, his blonde unruly hair dangled in front of his face, some latched uncomfortably across his cheeks as well as his overgrown bangs. Naruto looked much mature from how he had kept his hair; anyone could mistake him for the Fourth if there weren't any marks of whiskers that adorned his cheeks. His clothes practically was dripping from excessive water that it has absorbed, making his temperature grow a little low. Despite his current uneasiness Naruto decided to meet Tsunade ahead before going to his apartment wasting time changing into drier clothes. He wanted to finish off whatever the task that Tsunade shoves into him and be done with it before he leaves for his research/ training in Mount Myobuki once again. He lifted his arms where his sleeves hung heavily with trickling rain water already pooling down at his feet; the blonde softly rapped upon the wooden door to the Hokage's room.

'Knock… Knock… Knock…'

He was surprised that she was even sober till this hour since her reply came almost instantly, "come in…"

* * *

"W-woah!"

Suigetsu leaped to the air, his feet detached from the water surface as he floated upon the atmosphere, he had no time dodging her spears of water crystal as Hinata shot them at his direction. It took him off guard; he immediately liquefied himself as a bullet of her ice grazed at his abdomen and his left cheek. Hinata widened her eyes in surprise as she couldn't find the Hozuki around her; out of instinct she opted to search him through her doujutsu.

"Bya-"

She lifted her hand forming it into the infamous hand sign before she could even activated her bloodline, the man suddenly emerged from under her feet, rising out of the water he jabbed the Hyuuga to land a hit at her abdomen to which she dodged using her amazing flexibility. A smirk crossed his lips as the woman landed square on her feet, screeching a few feet away from the Hozuki, he stared at the Hyuuga who immediately regained her balance as she faced her soon to be spar-partner.

"That was quick… you Konoha kunoichi sure got some impressive move…" the Hozuki openly voiced his thoughts.

Hinata gave a small smile at his compliment, yet it saddened as she said with a low whisper, "Thank you… b-but I am not… that g-good enough…"

Suigetsu eyed her curiously as she stared at him with sudden defiance in her voice as she spoke, "I… I am not worthy enough to earn your compliment yet Suigetsu-kun… I need to work harder… besides, I know you were holding back against me"

"heh… so you figured. If you want to do this for real how we about we spar a little? I won't hold back even if you are woman, got that?" Suigetsu said.

Hinata froze and suddenly to the man's surprise, Suigetsu was taken back when she sneezed, "H-hai… A… ACHOOO! O-oops, s-sorry…"

Then the Hozuki noticed that she was shivering the whole time, he wasn't aware that the temperature had dropped considerably enough to give him goose bumps, he chuckled softly and said, "a… maybe not now. How about tomorrow?"

Hinata nodded at his offer with a soft smile grazing at her lips, "I'd love that…"

A smirk crossed his features as he eyed the Hyuuga with much amusement in his eyes, "you sure are already so strong Hinata… I've gotta work hard too, you can even slice me up with that technique of yours in no time… haha"

Hinata smiled as she gazed at the Hozuki who stood before her, with a wide smile on his face, her gaze softened and it held a memory she sustained of a certain knuckleheaded ninja that she loves the most, this person before her strangely reminds her of him.

"I've heard someone say that to me before…" she said softly that caught the Hozuki's attention.

Out of curiosity the man eyed the white eyed lady for a while, her face held a strange expression, a mixture of sorrow and affection. She was calm yet he could see through that she was actually smiling at a fond memory.

"Who is it?" Suigetsu questioned.

Hinata smiled and hummed curiously, "hm?"

He repeated his question to her once again, "I mean, who was the person that told you that? Was it a he or she?" he mumbled the last part under his breath that still caught her attention.

Hinata had a 'look' in her eyes as she explained about the person to Suigetsu, from watching her talk about him, the Hozuki came to know something that he never wanted to know.

The Hyuuga chuckled softly before confirming the gender, "the person is a guy, Suigetsu-kun… He is Uzumaki Naruto, someone very strong, he was my inspiration, I admired him very much for a long time that I can't remember when it all started…" Hinata ended her sentence with a sad smile.

The Hozuki frowned at that and he mumbled, "Oh… you mean that blonde haired guy that chases after Sasuke like a mad, obsessed fan-girl? Ah… I think I met him once"

Hinata blushed in embarrassment at Suigetsu's little remark of Naruto, despite that she tried to defend her love, "Na-Naruto-kun is not Uchiha-san's f-fan girl. He is his friend and team mate… Naruto-kun values Uchiha-san the most… like a family, l-like a brother…"

Suigetsu scratched his ears as he nodded, "a… a brother huh? Heh, even I could admire this Naruto guy for remaining faithful to Sasuke, man he's got guts! So, h… how was he like?"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Massive rapping sounds of rain water hitting against the roof echoed through the whole mansion as heavy rain washed the whole village and the Hyuuga compound was not an exception. Shrieks of a man echoed through the walls as he cried and grunted in pain. The ghostly Hyuuga manor seemed even darker than it usually is as his voice travelled through the space. Any inhabitants of the manor remained undisturbed by the piercing sound of his voice as he groaned in pain.

Hiashi sat there on top of his comfy chair hidden behind his desk of his office. His face affirmative of annoyance as he stared with hardening glare at the man before him, the man, his assistant Ko who recently had met with his master in order to hand over the report to his recent mission. Ko was grovelling in pain, Hiashi looked least bit moved by the man's pain or did he heed to Ko's cries to stop.

The Hyuuga head didn't move an inch from his desk, nonetheless he was capable of harming his assistant with a technique that could threaten the man's life at once. Hiashi hardened his glare at Ko as the said man hovered down to his knees, tears of nothing but pure pain flew out of his pale white orbs as he stared at his master's cruelty.

"H… Hiashi-s-sama… pl-please…" the man merely found his strength enough to whisper at his master.

While Hiashi reacted, albeit his scowl was present on his stoic mask, the man's glare softened. He slowly released of the binding of the cursed seal which he had activated upon Ko's forehead.

"Listen Ko…" Hiashi's voice erupted through the thick silence that coated the air as he continued, "you have nothing to do with this, it is a matter which has been decided before the massacre of Uchiha clan… none of this concerns you enough to be agitated by it"

Clutching his temples to ease the pain that was present just milliseconds before the seal was deactivated by Hiashi, Ko stared at his master through his bangs, he was panting heavily for air as he spoke.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama… but Hinata-s-sama is… w-with an international c-criminal…" he managed to choke out.

To which Hiashi stared at Ko, the old man wandered how much had his assistant cared for his daughter to go out of his way to save her, despite defying his own orders and his fate as the Hyuuga branch member, much to his amazement.

_'Ko was capable of doing something like that for my daughter?'_ Hiashi mused, a smirk plastered on his face as he stood up from his chair. Hiashi knew his servant who never failed him was trustworthy enough to be revealed of a clan secret that was now no more of an importance.

Ko eyed his master as Hiashi stepped towards the shelves that bore old and important documents that Hiashi had saved over time. Skipping through the numerous old scrolls he finally found one and eyed it tentatively before idly tossing the old scroll towards Ko without much care to it. Ko stared at the old document incredulously as he wondered why would his master give him this.

"Read it Ko. Now" Ko knew it was an order from his master, and he was undoubtedly right.

* * *

"Hinata-sama… sh-she… belongs to the Uchiha clan?" Ko asked unable to digest the fact that is imprinted in words on the document that stated clearly of the answer to his question. He eyed it as if it was something totally out of this world, something foreign.

Hiashi slipped through the work he was now working on, he nodded his head at Ko's direction. He was amused nonetheless, by the reaction Ko gave towards the news.

"Yes. It was a deed agreed upon Hinata's marital status- to the Uchiha clan, it includes in one of Hinata's duties as the heiress of the clan. But as others had thought the deed was now null and void, due to Uchiha clan's massacre. Yet everyone overlooked the fact that that boy Sasuke, and his brother Itachi remained of the Uchiha head family."

Ko widened his eyes to it, how could he forget something this important? He wasn't at service to Hinata by that time but, he knew an agreement was made between Konoha's two greatest rival clans. That they had come to an understanding and at that point an alliance was formed through this single deed. He was about 17 back then when it happened, and Hinata was merely a 3 year old girl.

"I… I see…" Ko muttered quietly.

"I was hesitating to approve of her as the heiress due to her lack of competence as a ninja, I favoured Hanabi for a reason. It could also be of that, Hinata could be saved from her duties as the heiress and she could live freely without having to abide this deed. Yet I knew that boy was aware of this the whole time, and now, after all these years… she had to go on forfeiting her life for her friends only to be lost and get caught in his hands… Hinata is where she really belongs now Ko. Even if I wanted to, I can't interfere with this." Hiashi finished.

Coming to his senses after learning the truth behind Hiashi's actions Ko lowered his head down in a bow, "Forgive my impertinence for uttering those words against you Hiashi-sama… I am ready to face the consequences for behaving in such manner; I shall gladly accept the punishment even if it is a death penalty. So be it…"

It took Hiashi by surprise but he wore an amused expression and said with a slight smirk tugging at his lips, "Lift your head Ko, you are a honourable Shinobi, and have become an admirable young man, I am proud that I had raised you. A man as you is no one any lower than me."

Ko smiled and he was already at his feet, he bowed deeply showing his gratitude to his master, "Thank you for showing me your greatness Hiashi-sama, I am grateful and proud that I was raised by you…"

Hiashi smiled as a sign of acceptance of his servant's apology, Ko was turning to leave the old man's office, but something was tugging at his heart that he couldn't overlook it, the man turned back towards Hiashi.

"Forgive me Hiashi-sama… but shouldn't we at least… let the Hokage know about this?"

After what it seemed like a long silence, Hiashi uttered the words that kept troubling his mind, "Yes, I am thinking whether to notify the Hokage about it, but it is for the best that the news stays between you and me. Ko, you know once she learns of this matter, Tsunade-sama would definitely send a search party tailing them and that will rouse our enemy's attention, there are ninja and countries that still after our power, if this gets out, Hinata and their little group would be in trouble. Besides, the Uchiha is an S ranked Shinobi, his name may have been erased from the Bingo book, but his eyes are the powers ninja still after. Hyuuga council had known this too. Coming directly from the Uchiha Head family, that boy has every right of claiming Hinata as his own. There is nothing we can do unless to think it was all for the best."

* * *

"to-kun is kind… Achoo! Oh! S-Sorry again, I m-must've caught a cold…"

"Nah… your just freezing… a maybe we should go back now, it's pretty late, I could hear about your Naruto-guy later on…" Suigetsu said.

Hinata blushed when Suigetsu remarked 'your Naruto' but a pang of hurt surged through her heart when her consciousness reminded her of the truth, Naruto was never hers wasn't he? Despite that the girl simply nodded solemnly but she was reluctant to move away from the waterfall, Suigetsu eyed the Hyuuga and said, "what? Just tell me Hinata"

"U-um… c-could we stay for a bit longer Suigetsu-kun? I… I don't think I want to go anywhere," the Hyuuga paused as a though crossed her mind, _'besides that... I am not prepared to have a rest nor to meet that person, just yet...' _she mused_._

"Can't we stay just a bit longer?" Hinata asked pouting like a little girl at her mother.

'B-Bump!'

Suigetsu gulped down the hard lump forming at his throat, his cheek flared red as he averted his eyes unable to look at her innocent marble white eyes.

"A… fine, we'll just stay here for a bit, after that we should go, okay?" Hinata smiled brilliantly at the Hozuki once he had agreed to her.

Hinata sneezed as she continued to speak about the person she admired to the Hozuki that made him concerned for her health, since she refused to leave to the cottage; he opted to keep her warmed up. Truth to be told- the man wasn't slightly interested about the Uzumaki or his personality. He immediately knew that Hinata was in fact is in love with that guy, any fool knows that, and Suigetsu was no fool, her feelings were so obvious as if it was written on her forehead and face. Yet there was one fact that he felt relieved knowing about the Hyuuga, that she herself was not aware about.

_'Thank god… the guy she's in love with doesn't know that she's still alive and what is more favourable is that she isn't romantically attracted to Sasuke… maybe… I still have a little chance…'_ the purple eyed man smirked deviously as he thought about it.

Suigetsu scrambled to his feet, he walked toward the woman intending to sit beside the Hyuuga so that he could provide enough warmth for her and even he himself wasn't getting acquainted with the chilling temperature. But suddenly, the man jerked from his seat before he could even land his butt on the grass next to her, a powerful stroke of eye blinding light was shot at his butt from an unknown source, far away from the waterfall front, where they were sitting.

"HOLY ****! WHAT THE HELL!"

Suigetsu yelled in colourful language as he was reduced to his water form. The man was immediately liquefied just by a little graze he received from the powerful technique. Hinata on the other hand, was petrified seeing Suigetsu turning into water right before her eyes. She hurried to the already dissolved man's side.

"Su-Suigetsu-kun! Are you okay?" the woman yelled after the Hozuki unaware of the presence of the attacker.

Hinata who was crouching down to the water in front of the waterfall pool, was worried for the Hozuki as the said man emerged from the water surface, he was only be able to form his head, his body was still dispersed by the lightning chakra, with just a little contact he immediately recognized whose chakra it was. By pure reflex, Hinata dodged the electrified chakra infused blade that was directed towards her, she deflected the blade without her Byakugan with just a Jyuuken strike before it touches the water. She did so because she knew immediately that it would harm Suigetsu. The girl hopped from her spot beside Suigetsu she landed on top of the large boulder beside the fall. Activating her Byakugan, veins popped to the sides of her temple as her eyes widened when her gaze fell on the attacker.

The woman could only whisper his name bitterly, a little stutter escaped her lips as she continued to whisper his name that felt like poison on her tongue. Life-threatening, dangerous, bitter a man who resembles poison in many ways. There he was eyeing straight at her with much malice reeling within his coal black orbs.

.

..

...

"U… Uchiha-san…"

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Hi! How was the chapter? I hope you'd tell me how you think about it! Reviews haha! This chapter is slightly longer than I intended it to be, but i guess I've included everything that i feel is necessary... I hope you liked it, don't mind the length ufufu!

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my property, duh.. if he was mine i wouldn't be here.. haha!

Please refer to my profile for further information of the story. Till then, signing off- APSH :)


End file.
